


In the Sea of Trees

by Riyusama



Series: The ViViD Color [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: AU canon divergent, Ace!Jay, Before Auradon settings, Blood, Bottom!Jay, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative!Carlos, Prostitution, Rape, Sinnamonroll!Carlos, Voyeurism, domestic abuse, rather detailed violence, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That place surrounded by trees in the heart of the forest was the least likely place he should have found him. It was an enchanting site to start romance if it wasn’t heavily dyed in filth. If he could, Carlos would have done anything to save him… Yet, his greed was far more… stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sea of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! So, this took a longgggg time for me to finish and I am so happy to finally be able to post this!
> 
> This was proofread by [Elmosolyodnius](http://elmosolyodnius.tumblr.com/) and I am so happy and thankful for them! This is actually the first time I've ever had a fanfic of mine be beta and I just feel so blessed to be in the Jaylos fandom right now!
> 
> Anyways, the title was inspired from one of my favourite JRock bands SCREW, the song is Jukai ni Saku Ai meaning "In the Sea of Trees Where Love Blooms". I obviously cut out the "where love blooms" part, was totes contemplating on adding it though!
> 
> You can listen to the paino version-entitled Sea of Trees- of the song if you'd like [(here's a link)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTJEMdmQMcM), I think it really goes well with the fanfic! Or if you'd like, you can listen to the original too but, the lyrics are too sad ;w; 
> 
> Lastly! Please enjoy! I hope you guys are ready, cuz this is one rollercoaster you're gonna be riding =w=

He woke up to red, eyes blurry to what was in front of him until they adjusted fully. He saw a red ceiling that was too high accompanied by red curtains on one side that extended to the bed. He looked around and saw that he wasn’t in his room, nor was he in his house, and that scared him a tad.

 _‘Where am I? Oh, client house.’_ Jay thought to himself.  He looked to the bedside table and saw a note.

_“Hey darling,_

_Had a wonderful evening with you; I’ll be sure to take you up again next time.”_

The hint of a breathy laugh left his lips as he saw the money placed next to the note. He took the cash, grabbed his clothes that lay strewn on the floor, and got out of the house as soon as he was fully awake.  It was rare for him to fall asleep during work, and yet it was pretty rare itself for a client to want him to stay and cuddle afterwards. And though hugging and such weren’t much part of his usual stunts, the man had offered an extra thousand for the simple comfort of having someone beside him to sleep.

And who was he to reject money? As soon as the man had offered, Jay relaxed beside him. He needed the money and wasn’t really in the mood to come home to face his dad. He patted the wad of cash that were shoved in the pocket of his jeans, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

_‘Hopefully, this will make Dad happy.’_

He opened the door to their house, sneakily looking from side to side to check if his Dad was around. He wouldn’t tell this to the old man, or  anyone else, but he was drop dead scared of Jafar. Anyone could tell, even from a glance, that his Dad was no man to mess with; and Jay had already known it by experience. His dad selling him off for sex as soon as he was 8 years old, teaching him to steal as soon as he could walk on his own two feet, telling him all the rotten and ruthless things to do in the world before Jay could even mutter out his first words. Jay’s pretty sure his first word wasn’t even Dad, it was probably somewhere along the lines of ‘help’.

He took cautious steps, trying to be as quiet as possible. But then, he heard rustling and footsteps from the kitchen, and as soon as he turned his head in that direction his father came into view.

“Jay!” The old man greeted.

Jay quickly put a smile on his lips, walking over to his dad as coolly as he can “Hey Dad, how ya--“

“Why are you late? How much money did you get?” Jafar said in an instant, cutting off his son.

A sigh left Jay’s lips as he rolled his eyes. _‘Of course he’s more worried about the money’_ he muttered to himself before shoving his hands into his pockets, taking out all the money he had earned, as well as the stolen necklaces, rings, and watches he had stolen from the people he passed by while walking home.

His father eyed every item brought out, eyes squinting as he checked them off one by one. He held up one gold watch, examining it closely before looking back at his son. “You didn’t answer me as to why you have delivered these to me just now.”

“Your client said he’d give me extra cash if I stayed for the night and pleased him more.” He retorted.

Jafar gave a hum of acknowledgement, gathering the money and pinched valuables that Jay had placed on their table top. “Still didn’t pay enough,” Jafar muttered under his breath, obviously disappointed with the lack of money and goods to sell that Jay had gotten for him. “Well? What are you waiting for boy? Get back out there and get me more items to sell!” He yelled, annoyed at seeing the teen or even acknowledging his presence.

A sigh escaped the raven’s lips, grumbling in defiance yet not foolish enough to go against his father’s will. _‘You’re scared.’_ the voice in the back of his head whispered deviously. _‘Afraid he’s going to beat the living lights out of you or finally sell you to some random stranger?’_   It continued to taunt him.

 _‘Shut up, shut up!’_ Jay gritted his teeth, willing the voice in his head to keep those dark thoughts away.

He left the house again, as little as 15 minutes past returning, as his father had kicked him out as soon as he realized that Jay could not provide enough for him.  He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans, his stomach growling due to the lack of food he had consumed. Though, if Jay were to be honest, he hadn’t eaten anything at all, aside from the usual stolen apples and snacks he had swiped on his way home. 

“Wonder where the others are…” Jay murmured, deciding that hanging out with his gang was the better choice for today.

And he found them at their usual spot, just a few blocks away from Mal’s home. Carlos was tinkering with a laptop he had stolen, Mal was working on her art skills, and Evie was looking at herself in the mirror, focused on making herself look as beautiful as she could— which Jay couldn’t understand at times, since there was no way Evie could look even more prettier than she already was.

“Hey guys.” Jay made himself known, placing himself down on the couch next to Carlos, who was working on the coffee table in front of them.

“Steal anything good today?” Carlos inquired, his back facing Jay as he held in his fingers a few wires and reconnecting them from his laptop.

“Nothing good that my dad would like,” he answered tiredly, head arched back on the top edge of the couch to watch Mal draw. “Anything good happen here?”

“Today has proved to be a boring day,” Mal commented.

Jay scoffed, his face scrunching in disappointment… not that he was expecting anything spectacular to happen with his gang, but anything to distract him from the not-so welcome thoughts intruding his head.

“If you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles and crow's feet on your face making you look old.” Evie quipped as she glanced at her friends by the use of her mirror. Who knew she could multitask: doing her make-up and keeping up with their conversations… though, it was more alike to watching their facial expressions.

And he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes in reply. “Girls will stop flocking to you if you start looking too old for your age Jay.” Evie continued, turning to look at him with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Carlos’ attention faltered, he glanced at Jay who suddenly stood up from his seat. Chatting with the gang was alright, but not distracting or productive enough for him. And by productive, he meant they weren’t going to do anything evil nor help him with his predicament. Which left for him to steal more to satisfy his dad or for him to steal something to eat. Physically Jay would like to say that he still looked dashing, yet on the inside he was literally trying to keep himself together.

“Nevermind, you guys are boring me—“

“Jay, was that you?” Carlos interrupted him.

The raven arched up one inquisitive brow, looking at the younger teen in confusion. He hadn’t done anything at all? Did he bump onto Carlos? Shift some of the wires he was working on? Well, quite frankly Jay didn’t notice, nor would he care— _much._

“I think I heard your stomach growl bro.”

Jay’s eyes widened, he hadn’t hear his own stomach growl… Alright, he’d been hearing it scream out for food since this morning but he hadn’t thought that it was that loud for others to hear. Evie and Mal looked his way; he was starting to regret coming.

“Probably your imagination,” Jay waved off. “Well, I’m going out to steal more things.” He said with a smirk, looking from Evie to Mal to Carlos. “If you guys wanna wait around here doing nothing, be my guest; or maybe you’d want to go out and _actually do something_.”

He turned to his back, ready to leave when---

“Wait up! I’ll come with you!” Carlos called as he scrambled to rearrange his laptop.

“That’s my man, always ready for some fun!” The raven said, his hand stretched out for the younger when Carlos was walking over to him. “You know, I think we might have a good score today,” he said as he bid good-bye to the two girls behind them, ushering the younger out so they could go on a hunt.

“The market maybe? Did you go there already?” Carlos inquired.

Jay hummed; he was resting his arm on top of the blond’s shoulder, using him as a makeshift leverage. It wasn’t that obvious – or at least he thought so – that he was limping a little when he walked. The client he was with last night took quite a toll on him, and as much as Jay would bluff around saying he can handle anything and everything, he’d admit he wished the clients his dad gave him wouldn’t be so rough.

And he hadn’t noticed that he was already in a daze, sometimes Jay caught himself when he was spacing out. It was a weakness that he should never let anyone know nor notice, yet sometimes Carlos caught up on him.

“Jay…Hey Jay!”

The raven snapped out of his trance when he heard the blond calling out his name. Jay quickly averted his attention to Carlos, a grin on his lips as though to cover up the mess he had made of himself “Ya know, why don’t we hang out close to the---“

“Jay!” another voice called out to him, though this one it made the teen stop and his heartbeat race with fear. He gulped for a moment, eying the ground which seemed to become interesting before he directed his attention behind him.

Jafar was marching up to Jay with an expression saying that he was beyond unamused. He tugged at Jay’s arm as soon as he was close to his son, pulling him roughly away from Carlos.

“Aw dad, what’s up?” Jay said, pulling away from his Father’s grip as he stayed close to Carlos. However, he should probably tell the blond to get away as fast as he could so he wouldn’t be able to hear all the nonsense his father had to say… hopefully, Jafar won’t mention any of his ‘clients’ as well.

“I’ve been looking for you all over!” Jafar hissed, glaring down at Carlos before looking back at Jay. ”I need you for something very important.” He whispered close to Jay, hoping the other’s friend wouldn’t hear them. “He’s back, and he’s bringing more cash than usual.” Jafar said with much importance, looking his son straight in the eye.

“Oh…” was Jay’s reply, he looked to Carlos who was waiting for him and at same time looking confused as hell. “Hey C, so I got some stuff to do…” He said, fingers fidgeting with the beanie he wore. “I’ll see ya later, yeah?” he said with a smile before walking off with his dad.

Carlos couldn’t even comprehend how fast Jay’s plans had changed: one moment they were chilling at their hideout, the next Jay asks if anyone wants to go with him on a hunt—Carlos had deliberately shoved aside the laptop he was working on for three days straight just so he could hang out with the older teen—and then, what does Jay do? He blows the blond off as quickly as he steals a person’s things. Carlos huffed in annoyance: if he had known Jay’s dad would just ruin their fun, he would’ve just stayed put---

 _‘Where are they going?’_ was the sudden thought that crossed his mind.

And before he realized it, Carlos was walking down the path behind them. He followed them with stealth; Jay wasn’t the only one that could be sneaky. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, the two were just talking. Carlos couldn’t fathom on what the hell their conversation was about: he was smart but even he couldn’t understand lip language. So he studied them both based on body language. Jafar didn’t do his usual composure, all smiles and laid back, at the moment he seemed rather angry, drilling some words into Jay. And Jay on the other hand, seemed to listen to every word, or at least Carlos thought he was: the raven is nodding to whatever the hell his father his telling him. There was a certain way that Jay was carrying himself, usually he was more laid-back and relax, Carlos could sense that something was making Jay feel rather… nervous? Was that the appropriate term? Did Jay ever get nervous at all?

Carlos followed them both down to an unfamiliar road. He was never one for venturing further into the corners of the Isle, so the place was foreign to the blond. And as he trailed the duo, Carlos found himself in a lone place, deep inside a forest, though if you took a walk a couple blocks from the house he had discovered by following Jay and his father, you’d see the end of the land by a sea.

The blond was tempted to walk around and explore the new place, but his curiosity on Jay and his father got the best of him. They entered the seemingly empty cabin house, Carlos took caution in not letting himself known; who knows what would happen to him if Jafar caught him snooping around? Carlos saw that the cabin wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that it seemed well built and clean for a house that was in the Isle. This peaked the blond’s curiosity even further.

‘ _Why hasn’t Jay ever invited us this place?’_   he asked himself internally, feeling rather offended that the elder would hide something like this from them. ‘ _Well, I did expect him to hog things for himself from time to time, but I didn’t think he’d keep a house like this a secret_.’ Carlos continued on, moving from tree to tree for hiding spots, slowly creeping closer to the house.

‘ _This could be an awesome new hang out!’_ he thought in glee, feeling giddy as he was finally by the walls of the cabin. Carlos took quick glances by the window, checking from time to time whether Jafar would leave Jay alone or not. They didn’t seem to be doing anything important, just talking, and Carlos still couldn’t understand what their conversation is about.

He saw Jafar put his hand on Jay’s shoulder, leaning in close and glaring at him with sincere threats. Carlos gulps, thinking he may have found something that he shouldn’t have discovered, and he’s torn between wanting to know more and leaving the place so he wouldn’t get into trouble.

 _‘Well, curiosity did kill the cat…’_ he thinks to himself _‘but the answer did revive it.’_

Then, out of the blue, a limo was driving to the front of the cabin. Carlos’ eyes widened in surprise, he’d never seen a limo before, let alone be in close proximity to one. A bunch of men in black suits exit the car, followed by a man who wore a white suit himself.

Jafar was the first one to greet the man, smiling wide and gesturing to the inside of the cabin. Jay hadn’t gone out and instead went inside to one of the rooms of the cabin.

Carlos arched up one confused brow. _‘Why isn’t he going out?’_ he inquired to himself and decided to leave the two old men and abundance of bodyguards and focus his attention on Jay. He walks around the house, finding the bedroom Jay entered. He peeks through the window, trying to find any other places he could watch to see if he can find an even better hiding spot.

The room that Jay was in was filled with lots of curtains, all sorts of different colours, and the bed is styled in a big Arabian king’s way. This brings further questions in Carlos head.

“Is this for real?” He muttered to himself, checking out the other corners of the room when all of sudden he sees Jay stripping out of his clothes.

Carlos could’ve sworn that he’d felt his heart beat a hundred per second, his eyes widened, and he felt his mouth hang open. He was paralyzed in place, watching Jay as he took off layers of his clothing, starting from the jacket, to his t-shirt, then followed by his pants and briefs. The blond gulped, finding it almost impossible to tear his eyes away from Jay. He knew for a fact that Jay was muscled and chiseled; the older teen having been training and putting his body in dangerous work, it was obvious that he’d become fit., but seeing with his own eyes how sculpted Jay was, Carlos was beginning to think that Jay may be the son of a friggin’ god: he was too good-looking and now, even his body seemed to be a work of art.

Carlos forced himself to look away, looking for other windows he could jam open. He found one particular window that was covered by a copious amount of silk curtains. Carlos decided that he could pick lock the window and hide behind them. And that he did; the blond always carried around a few screws and picks for emergencies like these. He opened the window without so much as a sweat and climbed inside it. He was careful enough to not make much noise: even if he was good at sneaking around, he knew for a fact that Jay himself was better at sensing others. Hell, it was Jay himself who taught him how to be sneaky and all that; everything he knew, he got or at least learned through observation from Jay.

“Oh my sweet Jay,” he heard a stranger’s voice croon as Carlos was busy trying to close the window back as quietly as possible. “I missed you.” the stranger cooed and Carlos couldn’t help but feel weirded out.

He heard Jay chuckle, a low rumbling voice that almost made the blond weak to his knees. “Not as much as I missed you,” he replied to the other, and Carlos would have swore that he was imagining every single exchange of words he was hearing.

“Really now?” He heard the man say. Carlos could hear the shuffle of clothes that were being shook off then carelessly dropped to the floor. “Have you been a good boy while I was away?”

Carlos gulped, trying to find a better position in his place. He only had a few square inches of space that was covered by the curtains, and any unnecessary movement could catch either of the two’s attention and have Carlos caught.

“You know what I’ve been thinking about, from all those days away from you?” the man asked.

“What? “

“Your lips around my cock.”

Carlos’ breathing stopped for a moment when he heard the man’s words. This wasn’t happening, he couldn’t--no wouldn’t believe it. He had speculated it at first, when he had seen Jay stripping from outside the window, but Carlos didn’t want to think that Jay was----

He heard Jay laugh again, and Carlos scrambled from his spot to get to a comfortable position before sliding the curtains that hid him to peek. He saw Jay get off from the bed, a smirk on his lips as he went down to his knees in front of the other. Carlos gulped, watching the scene in front of him unfold; Jay was unfastening the stranger’s buttons and zipper, then pulling down the man’s pants along with his underwear.

Carlos has to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle out any noises; he couldn’t believe that Jay was selling himself---

 _‘Selling himself?’_   The thought echoed out in his head, as though he still needed a second reassurance that what he was thinking, seeing and hearing was all true. _‘But why?’_

‘ _His father…_ ’

And the answer clicked to him in an instant, the reason Jafar had suddenly stolen Jay away from him, why he was being sneaky and was practically scolding Jay earlier. He was telling his son how to better please clients when he was being sold for sex.

Carlos could feel himself getting sick to the stomach, though at the same time a feeling of rage mixed with it. He could feel red hot fire flow through his body and he trembled in anger. He knew that their lives were tough, that their parents were abusive and had done almost every bad thing imaginable, but this was beyond crossing the line.

“Hmm…,” the sound that came from Jay bought him out from his thoughts and pulled him back to reality, in which he was hiding by the silken curtains in a cabin of the outskirts of the Isle’s forest. He had fucking followed Jay and his father just to find out that Jafar was selling his own son for sex.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you Jay?” the stranger said. Carlos could see him thrusting lazily into Jay’s mouth, hands running along the raven’s cheek as the other hand gripped tight on Jay’s hair. “Such a pretty… good little boy.”

He saw Jay smile up at the man, cock still in his mouth and Carlos felt his own southern regions peak up in interest from the sight in front of him. Seeing Jay naked, pleasuring, and with a wickedly charming smile full of cock was enough to get Carlos aroused. He was feeling hot and bothered all over when he saw Jay close his eyes in pleasure and moan loudly with the cock he was sucking.

Carlos couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, and he really didn’t want to stop his hand from moving down to his pants, slithering under the clothing, and touching his already hardening dick. He watched with wide observant eyes as Jay took the cock further in his mouth, hand stroking what he couldn’t fit in as he hummed and moaned around it.

He was having a hard time keeping quiet, so Carlos bit on his tongue and willed his hand to muffle out any sound at all that threatened to escape his mouth.  He touched his member, wanting so badly that it was Jay’s mouth instead of his hand pleasing him. His thumb slowly and gently caressing his length till it went to the head and played with the slit, imagining that Jay’s tongue would take such good care of running along his shaft, from the base up to head.

The blond closed his eyes; afraid that if he stared too long at the duo he might find himself moaning alongside the stranger Jay was actually pleasing. He listened instead, focusing on Jay’s voice alone and willing himself to not shout at the man who was praising Jay, telling him how much he missed Jay, how pretty and obedient the other was--how he wanted to fuck and Jay into a screaming mess.

And  Carlos really wanted to be the one who would do that to Jay; he had imagined numerous times already of the raven fucking him, of him sucking Jay’s dick and being fucked senselessly into unconsciousness by the elder., but now faced with the reality that Jay looked so much hotter when he was the submissive one, gave a thrilling bliss… Carlos wanted nothing more in his life right now than, to shove that man away from Jay and have the raven all to himself.

“That’s enough Jay, get back on the bed and give a show for me,” the man ordered.

Carlos’ eyes opened in a haste, he took cautious care in sliding more of the curtains away, sure enough that the little peephole he was looking through was too obscure to be seen. He saw Jay move up from the floor, the smirk on his lips never leaving as the raven moved to the bed, his hips doing a little sway, seducing and beckoning for the other to come to him.

Jay went down on all fours, showing his back, ass a little higher up for show as he moved to the bedside table. The raven opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube; setting himself down in the middle of the bed afterwards, legs open and inviting.

“How do you want me sir?” Jay asked with a slight tilt of his head.

The man chuckled, joining Jay on the bed and sitting right in front of him, blocking out Carlos’ view. “Just finger yourself first.”

The raven obliged, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount of it onto his hand. He coated his fingers before venturing down to his nether regions. One finger poked at his entrance, slowly pushing in. Jay moaned, head thrown back as he wiggled his finger, touching himself softly before adding a second digit to scissor himself.

Carlos was frustrated: he couldn’t see what Jay was doing because of his client hovering over him like a fucking wall. But at least he could see Jay’s countenance: the elder’s half-lidded eyes, the way he bit on his bottom lip and the ‘o’ his mouth made when he moaned—Carlos would say that Jay would have to be the definition of sin, the living embodiment of lust.

He focused on Jay’s facial expressions, eyes lingering only on him.

“Look at you, all lubed up and loose. Do you want me to fill you up?” The man asked and Jay nodded furiously to his words, hands quickening as he whimpered out a reply. “Answer your master properly, Jay.”

“Please, please, sir.” Jay said, stuttering out his words. “Please fuck me.”

Hearing the other’s voice all wanton and pleading, it made only made Carlos fasten his stroking. He kept one hand to his mouth, keeping it tightly in its place. He wanted so badly to look, to feel Jay underneath him, writhing beneath his own body as the older teen begged for Carlos to take him.

“ _Carlos._ ” The blond’s eyes opened in haste as he heard his name. He turned his gaze to the duo on the bed, and the man was already getting ready to take Jay. The raven had this sly smirk on his lips, looking as though he had just gotten the biggest catch of his life.

“Hurry hurry, take me already.” Jay said “ _Carlos…_ ”

Now Carlos was sure that he was hallucinating, he should be hearing Jay say _master_ , not _Carlos_., but he would be damned if it didn’t make him thrust up to his hand with the way Jay was staring… Almost as if the raven was staring right at his direction and it’s for him when Jay moans as the man enters him---

Carlos couldn’t hold himself anymore; he came with a quiet whimper, hopefully quiet enough that he was the only one to hear it. He spilled his seed all over his clothes, heavily panting in silence for he still needed to hide.

“Oh fuck, master---“Jay says in ecstasy and Carlos could feel himself getting harder again.

He willed himself to look away, body shaking violently from sensitivity. The way his best friend moans makes him want to touch himself, makes Carlos want to do all of those dirty things the man was doing to Jay. Carlos wants to _ravish_ the raven, and the blond feels dirty with himself.

Carlos tried to block out the sounds in the room as he fixed himself with trembling hands; it was going to be as hard as hell to get into his house without his mother seeing the stain on his clothes. But Carlos forced himself to stand up; it would be easier to escape now with all the sounds Jay was making. Both him and his master were gone to the world, too preoccupied with their festivities to notice the sounds Carlos made for his escape.

But he didn’t want to leave. ‘ _I want to save him,’_ the voice inside his head told him.

“ _But I can’t_.” he replied hopelessly, taking one last glance from the window to the little peephole; he saw Jay being fucked. “I shouldn’t even be here.” he murmured to himself.

 _‘I took advantage of him.’_ He affirmed internally and it made Carlos sick to the bone. He should have just left Jay alone with his dad, shouldn’t have followed them, never should have find out this little _side business_ his dad made Jay do. But now Carlos knows what Jafar makes his own son do, knows how little he thinks of Jay to make him sell his own son to random strangers and it makes Carlos’ stomach knot and twist into different types of discomfort and anger. He feels it in his chest---

 _‘You’re angry? Even you took advantage of Jay!’_ He halts in his tracks, already walking away from the cabin when that thought suddenly dawns on him.

“I took advantage of him…” he whispers, and Carlos feels tears were forming at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. He curls into himself, crouching down to the ground with his hand covering his mouth. The blond feels as if he’s about to puke, feeling like a monster, no better than Jay’s own father for tolerating— _enjoying_ what was being done to Jay by that stranger who he had to call master.

He walks back to his house in resignation, the feeling of guilt gnawing at him to no end. He was even surprised at how he didn’t see his mother at home, thankful for once that he doesn’t need to explain why there’s a stain on his shirt that would obviously be cum.

He changes into a clean new shirt and pants, not trusting himself to check for sure that there wasn’t any traces of guilt on it.

Carlos then flopped down on the floor. Eyes burned imaginary holes on the ceiling as he stared; he couldn’t tell how long he had been staring, but the blond forced himself to keep his mind into a blank. He didn’t want to remember what he had done, didn’t want to acknowledge this newfound information… Carlos didn’t want to realize how much he wanted Jay.

, but his mind often drifted towards the raven, thoughts ceaselessly projecting ideas, images and scenarios of him and Jay together. And not in the usual stealing together or the once somewhat innocent thoughts he had of just looking, admiring—creeping at Jay like a stalker till he thought of more lewd ideas. Yet, now his ideas felt even dirtier and he felt himself disgusted.

Yet the disgust he felt wasn’t enough to stop his hand from wandering down to his body again. He had been spacing out for too long that Carlos couldn’t even recall when he had slipped his hand down to his pants again. And once he’s realized it, he snuck a glance at the door. He willed himself to get up and lock it, biting on his lower lip as his other hand was still stuck inside his trousers. Carlos shifts his back against the door, not trusting whether his mom would suddenly barge in the room and invades his privacy; better safe than sorry.

He unbuttons his pants, shoving them down to his knees and pulling up his shirt to throw it a good hand’s reach away from him. He takes his already hardening cock in his hands again, unable to stop his growing desires for the raven.

Carlos couldn’t get rid of the image of Jay, down on his knees with a dick in his mouth. He imagines him on all fours; his eyes dark and clouded with lust as he looks up at Carlos while sucking him off. The blond moans, knowing for a fact that he’d accept any sort of punishment if his mother heard him masturbating; he just wants to have this little piece of heavenly time for himself.

Jay would make those slurping noises he did earlier, that little smirk on the edges of his lips as he hums down on Carlos’ dick. The asshole would probably even chuckle from time to time, making fun of the blond, but Carlos wouldn’t mind. It’s not him who’s going down to town sucking a guy off.

Carlos moans, thrusting up to his hand as he closes his eyes and pumps faster. He imagines Jay deep-throating him, and Carlos would so gladly fuck Jay’s mouth for him; the other would probably even beg for him to fuck his mouth.  Would Jay have a gag-reflex? Carlos imagines that Jay doesn’t, he thrusts hard into his mouth, hearing Jay choke on his member and the blond wouldn’t care, he’d push further in as his hands grip tight on the raven’s dark locks.

The blond would grabbed a hold tightly onto the other’s hair, slowly pulling at the dark brown locks just so he could see the elder release his cock, saliva trailing down from where his lips left till he made it to the head, and Jay would make that cute little popping sound he’d do when he looks up seductively.

“Oh fuck, Jay—Jay … Jay!” Carlos has now been reduced into a whimpering mess, stroking frantically on his cock as he imagines his best friend blowing him off.  He calls out for the other’s name repeatedly, as though he was chanting a mantra. He closed his eyes in desperation, not wanting the dream to end.

“Jay…” He calls out, gripping tight as he glanced at his member and saw the head oozing out with precum _. ‘Jay would lick that off with his tongue, showing it to me first before swallowing.’_ Carlos thinks, and the mere image of Jay pumping his cock with his hands, mouth open waiting for Carlos’ cum was too much.

“Jay!” He shouts out the raven’s name, playing out in his head where he stains the other’s face with his own cum, Jay awaiting it as some drops onto the elder’s awaiting mouth. Jay would lick seductively his lips, fingers swiping the cum on his cheeks as he licks on his fingers.

Carlos pants heavily, his body trembling once again in sensitivity. He feels dirty, and not just physically, but mentally as well. He still can’t comprehend the fact that he had jacked off two times just from the idea of him fucking his best friend.

“Oh god,” he stutters out in both fear and disgust.

“What have I done…”

\---------||||||

Yet, the nightmare doesn’t end there.

The more Carlos tries to resist his desires, the more he indulges in them. And the more days that past, the dirtier his fantasies become. He finds it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself; hands idly wandering from his side just to touch Jay, or from going from one side of a place to Jay’s just so he could feel the other’s presence.

And he was going crazy from the lack of touch he was getting. Carlos was never really that greedy: he had learned from an early age that his needs were always (at least) the fifth most important thing he should worry about. His priority would be to keep his mom happy, because if Cruella wasn’t happy then, all sorts of punishment would fall on him.

, but realizing that there was something he wanted more in life… It was scary.

Carlos had already lost count of the numerous times he had masturbated to his fantasies of his best friend; which was one of the reasons that he had also been finding it hard to keep too close to him. No matter how much Carlos wanted to be near Jay, he’d find himself having a hard on just from being in a close proximity from the thief. He had prided himself before in being able to wait or hold down his urges, but Jay was the kind of drug that got him addicted. One hit of Jay, and Carlos was so obsessed that he couldn’t get enough of him, even when Carlos hadn’t gotten a taste of him to begin with.

After that first day, he had continued going to the cabin, hoping to see Jay with another client. He waited the whole day, setting up a little place where he could hide, even placing mini cameras in different spots around the room so he could watch and record the scene perfectly.

 _‘This is wrong.’_ a voice inside his head told him.

But Carlos couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to see more of Jay, to have as much of the elder as possible. Carlos felt in need of rehab from how addicted he was to the raven. He was probably borderline crazy already, already departing from reality the moment he had followed Jay and his dad on that fateful day.

“Oh god, how much longer…” he murmured to himself.

 _‘This is wrong, this is wrong!’_ Carlos self-scolded in a whisper, and yet, he kept coming back to the cabin in the forests.

He found himself recording Jay’s nights with his clients, setting up a private spot on top of the cabin’s roof. He also barricaded and camouflaged the small space, other times he could get in the room when Jay’s dad decided that using silk curtains for his special customers would appease those more; letting Carlos get a closer look at the object of his affection.

_‘Object of affection…?’_

The thought passed his mind, leaving the younger boggling about it for days. Was Jay the object of his affection? Carlos was sure that he had already pinned down the term addiction to his newfound feelings for Jay. He had coined the word crazy for Jay after a few days of not being able to get his best friend out of his head.

 _‘, but I have been having a hard time not thinking about him even before that incident…’_ he reminded himself, and Carlos was left bewildered by his thoughts. What exactly did he think of Jay? Just how important was the thief to him? Did his addiction to Jay do something weird and unreasonable to him—

 _‘Love,’_ his mind once again suggested.

Carlos felt his own cheeks blush furiously; he curled into a small ball as he pulled his knees close to his chest. He was on the floor of his so-called room, busy with watching videos he had recorded of Jay. The blond considered finding a new hobby, being his best friend’s creepy stalker wouldn’t do him any good.

“Is this love?” he squeaked out in small tone of voice.

The word love itself was not foreign to Carlos. He had seen love… or what was close to it anyways. While he loves his mother and knows that she loves him back (in her own way), he knew for a fact that she loved her fur coats more.

“Do I love Jay like mom loves her fur coats?” he asked himself, staring at a paused video of Jay.

He rested his arms on top of his knees; head following in suit to rest on his elbows as Carlos sluggishly hugged himself. He tried to listen to his heartbeat; breaths slowly evening out as he heard it almost shout at his eardrums. Questions ran around his head like a marathon, and Carlos foolishly tried to chase at them for answers.

Did he love Jay? Was this a true feeling of his? Or was this just infatuation?

Carlos had tried to enumerate the times he had thought of Jay and his feeling for the other teen; he knew for a fact that love may be related to adrenaline rushes, feeling as if you’re going to have a heart attack, and the worse of it all, becoming stupid for them. The last symptom Carlos didn’t want to happen; he was already the least important person in their group; he didn’t want to lose the only upper hand he had.

He focused his attention back to his laptop, stopping himself from watching another video of Jay in favour of searching the internet for ‘the meaning of love and how to properly know if you really are in love with someone’. (It was a bit much, but he was desperate.) Carlos typed furiously on the keyboard, biting his bottom lip as he went through site after site. There are myriads of definitions for love, some sounded very appealing, others were very scientific… Carlos took interest in the scientific articles instead.

He read an article written by a psychologist called something Anna Torres. She entitled her work “The Mechanics of Love in the Human Mind.”

So far, he found that emotions came from the part of the brain which was called the hypothalamus. And while the hypothalamus could be removed, you’d be like a living zombie if you did, or you can die since it was where your heartbeat and sense of balance was regulated. Other hormones that controlled the feelings of love in your body were adrenaline, dopamine and oxytocin.

During the next few hours, Carlos has read around 50 plus articles about love. Some were about how to get rid of the hormones his own body was producing; to which came to no success at all. If he wanted to get rid of the hormones in his body, the blond would have go on one hell of a diet, which would consist of a lot of the nutritional food groups your body would need on a daily basis. Carlos would very much like not to become a zombie or a dead person, thank you very much. Also, getting rid of his adrenaline would a big chunk taken out of his life. He wouldn’t get excited over things anymore; dopamine was included as well in getting excited, though it mostly focuses on making you feel euphoria. And lastly, oxytocin the most important factor of the love hormones. Carlos would very much love to get rid of it if the side effects of not having it didn’t include becoming an autistic as well as having depression.

“Oh god, I need to do something about this.” He groaned in dismay, scratching his head and pulling on some strands of hair in frustration.

Fingers tapped on his laptop as he contemplated the options he had accumulated. It seemed that he could get rid of the hormones in his body, which would most likely leave him dead within days; he could also get rid of his hypothalamus, but there was a 50/50 chance of his surviving the procedure—also, Carlos didn’t know any surgeons here that he could trust. There probably wasn’t any doctors qualified for _anything_ on the Isle!

Most of his options ended up ruled out, but there were some that seemed easy enough to follow. On one site (which he found rather unreliable) suggested to kidnap Jay and hold him hostage until the raven promised to love him. Carlos ruled that out: although he had extensive knowledge in torture and stealing, no way he could outsmart Jay on this one. Another suggested bribing Jay, which seemed more realistic… and yet, the problem was that Carlos wasn’t rich enough to buy Jay, so on to the next option.

Another gruesome one said that he should kill Jay so he wouldn’t have any problems at all. Carlos quickly ruled that one out to the IMPOSSIBLE. He couldn’t imagine his life without Jay, and the blond would not be starting now nor ever. He found another which said to ditch and avoid Jay at all costs because love was troublesome. Carlos heavily considered that one; it was very doable and rather easy. He had been avoiding Jay for the past few weeks already, not wanting to get busted for his dirty little secrets. He can easily stalk Jay all he wanted while never having to deal with his problem.

 _‘Yeah right’_ , thought Carlos, _‘like you can really stay away from Jay’_.

Another suggestion, which he ruled out almost immediately (even though a lot of sites and people had been saying the same thing), said that the best thing to do was to tell Jay of his feelings. The mere idea of Carlos admitting his love for Jay was absurd. He had to hold in the shiver of disgust that wanted to crawl up his spine. Villains for the most part did not believe in love at all; it was a laughable, imaginary thing that weak people fell to. And if you did believe in love, it was something you took advantage of: dangling a foolish ‘lover’ from a rope of manipulation and lies used to get what you desired. Love existed in those two forms and nothing more.

And yet, Carlos found himself thinking about the times he and Jay---

“Carlos!” The sound of his mother’s voice boomed throughout the house.

Carlos quickly scrambled to his feet, arranging all of his stuff and hiding them under the floorboards, as there were many previous times when his mother had destroyed his gadgets due to her temper.

“Carlos! Where are you, you good for nothing maggot!” He heard the fur-loving terror stomp closer.

“I’m coming mom, just give me---“ He didn’t have enough time to hide his laptop, as his mother came barging inside the living room, her expression covered with pure disdain as she looked at her son.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all this time?!” She shouted, pointing at his laptop and the small cameras scattered around it.

Carlos gulped in fear, afraid to make even the tiniest of moves around a woman prone to violence when he so much as even responds to her. Most times, Carlos doesn’t know which action to take whenever he sees his mother furious.  He could answer, but she would shush him and tell him of how much of an ungrateful son he was, how she had sacrificed her life for him and that he couldn’t even do all the chores she had for him, how he was an failure. Or he could just respond by body gestures, nodding his head from time to time and just agreeing to whatever she said: the results are the same, though at times she would slap, push, then throw things at him.

All in all, anything that Carlos would do would only end up in misery for him. The best option that Carlos has ever thought was to stay as quiet and still as he could; readying himself for the beating his mother had in stored for him.

“This,” she exclaimed, grabbing ahold of his laptop.

Carlos’ eyes widened in fear; he didn’t want her to see the videos he had gotten of Jay. Didn’t want anyone else to know of all the things he had been doing for the past couple of weeks, weeks when he had been stalking and lusting over his best friend… He especially did not want the first person to know, of all people, to be his mother .

“This good for nothing computer of yours is all you ever think about!” Cruella shouted as she threw the laptop at her son. The gadget hit the blond square in the face, the sharp edge scraping forcefully on his forehead. Carlos screamed out in pain, holding onto his head and covering his body in preparation of any more attacks to come.

“You ungrateful child!” She continued to hit Carlos, then grabbing a handful of his blond locks and yanking them down, forcing the other to look her in the eyes. A stream of blood was already trailing down from his laceration; Carlos was trembling in fear and he didn’t want his mother to do anything worse. He was afraid he had no more “safe territory” left, his punishments only seemed to get worse.

“Oh darling, you know mommy loves you so much.” Cruella cooed in a honey coated tone. “So why do you hurt me like this?”

The blond sniffled while shaking his head, lips trembling as he stuttered out a reply. “I… I didn’t mom, I was just---“

“Shush, baby, mommy isn’t mad…” Cruella said as she let go of Carlos’ hair, then proceeding to pat her son’s head like a pet. “But…” she continued, the murderous look in her eyes returning as Carlos braced himself for impact. None came, until-

“This computer is tearing you apart!” She said in fury as Cruella took hold of his laptop, then slamming it down hard on the floor “It,” she continued, tearing it apart, “is-”

“No mom! No please, I promise---“

“turning you!” Cruella cried out again as she ripped the screen from the keyboard.

“I’ll be good mom, I promise!”

“-Into a horrible son!” Cruella said finally. She proceeded to stomp on the laptop until it was reduced to bits and pieces, at which she was satisfied.

Carlos huddled in the far corner, afraid of being any closer to his mom, for she might direct her anger at him. His entire body quaked in horror, eyes wide and fixed on his laptop; he had started hyperventilating at who knows what time when his mother had hurt him, but now he was having a hard time to breath and felt as though he might pass out.

“Oh Carlos, you make mommy so sad…” Cruella said in a disappointed tone of voice.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry mom…” Carlos replied back stuttering, tears were streaming down his cheeks as his arms reached towards his mother. “I promise I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep baby,” she sighed, shaking her head. Carlos retreated back into himself. “Mommy is tired, I need to rest.” Cruella continued as she turned her back. “Be sure to do your chores alright sweetie? Mommy loves you so much Carlos, I don’t know what I’d do if my precious boy was gone!” She said, almost as if she was talking to herself as Cruella left the room.

Carlos kept to himself, hugging and curling into a small ball as he tried his best to calm down. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he repeated over and over again. “She loves you, she’s just worried,” the blond told himself as he started to rock back and forth, unable to stop himself from crying.

He was trembling everywhere, eyes becoming a puffy red mess. _‘How long have I been crying?’_ the miserable boy wondered. The amount of time he had spent crying was already giving him a horrible headache. And speaking of his head, Carlos had forgot about the new wound he had acquired there. His head had been aching for the longest time as he cried; but he had assumed that the pain had occurred because he was sad and crying. His brain defaulted to that excuse nowadays.

With reluctant and shaking legs, Carlos stood up from his place. He was still sniffling, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he knew that he needed to clean the blood off his forehead. Eyes moved down to see his broken to pieces laptop, his heart sinking at the realization of having every single video and picture he had of Jay saved in that laptop. Carlos willed himself to move to the bathroom.

He opened the lights and found himself to be a bloody tear-stained mess; blood was already drying off from his forehead down to an evaporated stream on his neck. Eyes strained with evidential tears as they were puffed with redness. He opened their medicine cabinet to get the disinfectant, but found that it was empty.

 _‘I forgot to go shopping again.’_ Carlos internally groaned as he stared at the empty bottle.

 _‘I really don’t want to go out right now,’_ he admitted internally, biting on his lower lip.

 _‘Maybe, I can go crash at Evie’s place?’_   He thought, thinking it to be the best solution; he knows that Evie can help him. She was always like a big sister to him.

Yet, as the blond took a glance at the wall clock from outside the bathroom, he knew for a fact that he can’t disturb. It was already past midnight and he didn’t know whether or not he can sneak to the other’s house unnoticed. _‘I don’t want Evie to get in trouble too.’_

With a sigh Carlos took a washcloth, then proceeding to clean himself up. _‘I don’t have any money with me to buy a disinfectant.’_ he thought while rubbing the damp cloth at his neck, trying to remove the dried up blood. _‘Am I good enough to break in? I might get caught or fall unconscious all of a sudden.’_ Carlos laid out his options and found himself in a rather impossible position. He can always leave it be until he can get help, but—

“ _You don’t want to be baggage for them_.” He said to himself, staring deep into red-irritated eyes.

Carlos did his best to make himself look as normal as possible. There wasn’t much he could do for his eyes, but cleaning up the blood was easy enough. He had removed the red liquid from himself numerous times from different places of his body. The blond took a roll of bandage from the medicine cabinet, thankful that there was still enough for his new wound; then taped it on his forehead so his cut wouldn’t get infected.

After grooming himself back to normality, Carlos took a beanie from his stack of clothes, along with a bag. He placed the beanie on his head, making sure to cover the bandage while making sure the tape wouldn’t be jostled out of place by accident.

He set out on his mission, wearing a black jacket to blend into his surroundings. There was always little to no light during the night time. Some were busy doing their mischief, others were in their homes protecting what little they had, and the small handful people like Mal, people who had nothing to worry about, were sleeping in what little peace there was to be found in the Isle.

The store wasn’t far from his house, and he easily found his way through the dark as he arrived at his destination. Carlos snuck to the side of the place: there was a small permanently-open window that he could easily slip through. He had figured out early on that he had to have a reliable way to get inside the convenience store at all times; the store was easy enough to break into without much difficulty. There wasn’t a surveillance camera that filmed the part he was trespassing through, and he already knew by heart the spots he could hide in when the cameras panned the whole area. And if needed, he can just hack into the security and—

“Hey!” A voice reverberated out in the streets and Carlos felt himself paralyzed to his position. He had just been about to open the window, he hadn’t done anything drastic yet, maybe he can run his way out of this situation.

“Carlos, is that you?” The voice sounded familiar, and the blond was even more reluctant to look the other way. He didn’t want anyone to find out that he was going to steal… Alright, that was a lie, he and his friends steal a lot, but he didn’t want his current state to be known.

“Hey man,” greeted the unknown stranger as they jogged up to Carlos; through the gloom Carlos could see it was Jay. “How are you….”

“Jay, what’s up man?” Carlos started, a forcing out a chuckle as he kept his head down, afraid the older teen had seen the wound.

 _‘Don’t look up, don’t look up,’_ he repeated like a mantra in his head. He was shivering from the chilly weather and lack of warm clothes he had chosen to put on, and afraid that the useless extra weight would become a hindrance for him when he was forced to run away due to being caught.

“So uh, I was just… I have to get going—” He tried to get away, hoped and prayed that Jay didn’t notice his actions, his stutter and god forbid _his face_ , but while making his escape Jay grabbed a hold of his wrist. The elder’s grip was strong, almost painful, and it made the younger twitch.

“What do you say we hang out at my place for the night?” Jay suggested out of the blue, but the blonde knew exactly why the raven had proposed that.

Carlos felt himself tearing up again: a sniffle made its way out and he cursed at himself for being so weak in front of Jay. He felt his own throat chafe, an imaginary lump forming that prevented him from speech lest he become a stuttering, crying mess. The blond nodded weakly, holding onto Jay’s hand for leverage.

Jay didn’t need to say another word, as soon as Carlos had nodded his head he pulled the blond close by the hand and walked him to his house. He knew for a fact that his father would be sleeping: luckily he never waited for Jay to come home.

The raven opened the door, letting out a breath of relief when the footsteps and questioning words of his father didn’t greet them. He ushered Carlos to the living room, forcing the younger to sit down and relax. He ran to get the disinfectant, wash cloth and gauze stored in their medicine cabinet, coming back in no less than a minute.

“Do you wanna lay down or just sit?” Jay set the materials down on the coffee table.

Carlos just shook his head, eyes downcast, and not uttering out a word.

Jay kneeled in front of Carlos, fingers under the younger’s chin as he made the other look him in the eyes. “I’m gonna remove the bandage alright? Going to clean you up, tell me when it hurts,” He said softly, wanting nothing more than to hear Carlos respond back to him by voice.

However, he got nothing more than a look, and Jay supposed he could satisfy himself with just that.

With trembling fingers, out of fear that he could worsen the pain Carlos felt, he took off the bandage… as quickly as he could. He heard Carlos make a small hiss, but he knew better than to call attention to it. Even if he had, he knew that the younger didn’t want to look like such a wimp in front of him; he’d let Carlos hold onto any shred of dignity he wanted to.

He grabbed a hold of the wash cloth and bowl half full of warm water; dipping the wash cloth in he then proceeded to clean Carlos’ wound with it. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, which was nothing short of a miracle considering how deep the gash had been.

 _‘How long ago had this happen?’_ Jay wondered. ‘ _Thank god, I got home early,’_ he continued, pressing the cloth to the wound where there were traces of dried blood.

Jay cleaned off all of the remaining dirt and dried blood on the blond’s forehead, cheeks, and neck. He then took the disinfectant and poured a generous amount on a cotton ball, then lightly tending to Carlos’ wound.

After all that was finished, he put a fresh bandage on the wound, then wrapping the blond’s head with gauze. Jay put a hand on the younger’s shoulder; Carlos had been excessively quiet the whole time and he was getting increasingly worried with every silent second passing. “Do you wanna stay for the night?” he asked, shrugging at his own question. “Well, technically it’s not night anymore, but my offer still stands,” Jay continued with a smile.

Carlos felt his stomach do back flips, and his chest clenched when he saw Jay’s gorgeous smile. He licked his chapped lips, looking away from the older boy. Carlos knew for a fact that he shouldn’t attract too much of Jay’s attention; he was starting to have another problem related to his southern regions. He weighed out the possibilities and outcomes if he stayed: common sense pointed to leaving but he didn’t want to go back home.

“I should go,” Carlos answered, mind already made up on a decision his body (and heart?) refused to accept.

Jay’s smile turned into a frown. He knew that he was in no position whatsoever to protect Carlos from his mom, that there was almost nothing he could do while the younger was at home, but Jay at least could keep the other here in his home, away from Cruella, for as long as he can… he didn’t want the younger to get hurt.

“Are you sure about that?” Jay replied instead.

Carlos knew that he had to stand up and walk away; he didn’t want to be in this place alone with Jay any longer. He didn’t trust himself to control his urges, didn’t want Jay to suddenly hate him, to think Carlos used him— for Jay to find out that Carlos knows about his sexscapades and side job clients.

He gritted his teeth in anger, knuckles balling into a fist as Carlos stood up in haste. He felt himself go dizzy, wobbling a little and almost falling, but he caught himself “I’m fine Jay.”

Jay had to hold back an eye roll, hands stretching out for the other. “No Carlos, you—“

“I said I’m fine!”  The blond shouted in rage, he didn’t want to be babied by his best friend. He didn’t want to look so weak; he didn’t want to get caught… There were a lot of things in life that Carlos feared, but he soon realized that Jay hating him was his biggest fear of all.

Jay took a step back, flummoxed by Carlos’ sudden outburst. It was rare to see the younger shouting, even him being angry was a rarity as the blond usually kept to himself. Most times Jay had to teach the other to pull revenge schemes and get back at others— he knew for a fact that keeping all that anger bottled up would not be good for anyone— but Carlos shouting at him was something new... and it hurt him.

The blonde was panting; a new wave of tears threatened to flood his eyes and Carlos had to cover his mouth. He felt horrible for shouting at Jay; he looked up to see the hurt in the elder’s eyes, and Carlos saw that Jay hated him. He dashed off; running away from the other who he was sure already loathed him to the bone. Even though Jay didn’t know about his dirty secret, Carlos knew for a fact that Jay already hated him—why wouldn’t he? He wasn’t worthy of anything else.

“Carlos, wait!” The raven shouted as he chased after the younger boy when they left the house. Jay didn’t care that his father had woken up from their screaming, that he was already out of his room demanding an explanation from Jay for what was happening.

But he didn’t care. All Jay knew was that he needed to talk this out with Carlos, he needed to hear an explanation—a something, an anything from Carlos!

“Carlos, wait up!” Jay shouted, running up to Carlos on the streets away from his house. Carlos had started wobbling again; he looked like he was about to fall unconscious. Jay sprinted, utilizing his legendary speed to bring himself beside the blond before Carlos hit the ground.

“C, talk to me,” Jay pleaded.

“Fuck off Jay,” Carlos responded as he pulled away from the elder.

“I can take care of myself! I’m not a baby, you know?!” Carlos shouted as he turned his back to Jay.

Jay was left speechless. He stood firm on his feet and kept his mouth shut. _‘What to say at a moment like this?’_ he wondered: he was never good at comforting like Evie, was nor was he a great manipulator of hearts, minds, and mouths like Mal. He was just Jay, the thief and street rat of their gang; he isn’t as good at reading people like Carlos… He’d wished before to have skill in this area, but all he knows how to do is just talk about the painfully obvious things no one wanted to talk about.

“I know that. I wasn’t treating you like one bro.”

Carlos had stopped crying and stood up straighter, probably getting ready to walk away from him again.

“Hey, I know things haven’t been the same like before,” Jay continued before Carlos could leave him. “I’ve been out a lot because of some things that my dad was having me do for the shop.” The raven couldn’t decipher the following tremble from Carlos, what Jay had assumed to be from the cold was actually caused by guilt. The blond knew exactly what Jay had been doing, had been there almost every time he had a client to please. Hearing Jay talk about this with him made the blond feel even worse about himself; this was not helping at all.

“This school break was supposed to be us hanging out and I blew it, I know that C.” Carlos wanted nothing more than to shout back at Jay and tell him that it’s not his fault that he hasn’t been able to go out with them, that his father is a fucking bastard with no respect for his own flesh and blood... but he can’t out himself to Jay.

“It’s not your fault.” Carlos said with his head down. “I really have to go now, I’m sorry.” He started running off to his house.

“Carlos!” Jay stretched out his hand but the younger didn’t stop to look back. The raven felt defeated; something between them had been broken and he didn’t know how to fix it, hell Jay didn’t even know what the problem was in the first place.

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath, hand ruffling his dark locks into a mess.

Jay walked back to his house, knowing for a fact that his father would be more than, unhappy with the little scene he had caused. Yet he couldn’t make himself dread the punishment his father had to offer, not when something was gnawing at back of his head.

Jafar was waiting for him in the living room, his face far from amused.

“Hey dad, it was—“

“Get out.”

“What?” Jay said puzzled, eyes furrowing in confusion.

“I want you to get out and work your ass off. If you have so much time to argue with that de Vil boy then you have plenty of time to steal more loot,” Jafar stated firmly as he hoisted himself up from the couch.

“Dad can we please just—“he tried to reason, but his father quickly cut him off.

“Now Jay!” Jafar shouted, and the raven was left with no choice but to leave.

Jay turned around, irritation creeping into him as he started to walk back outside. He couldn’t help but curl his hand into a fist as a bitter expression formed on his features. _‘Why?’_ The word presented itself in his head as Jay started to scout the streets for any potential victims. _‘Is this my fault again? What did I do this time?’_ He continued to bombard himself with queries he couldn’t answer.

_‘Is he mad at me?’_

The sudden thought of Carlos hating him made Jay feel as though he had been punched in the gut. He knew he was a screw up, knew that there were a lot of things he lacked, and that he hadn’t been contributing to the gang for the longest time since his dad was taking up his time for his clients, but…

”Oh god,” Jay murmured in a low tone of voice as he rested his back against a wall dismayed by his current situation. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly, voice so low he was having trouble hearing his pleas. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jay whispered over and over like a broken radio.

He didn’t know what he had done, just that he knew had done something terrible.

\------------------||||||||||||

Days had passed before either of the two had spoken to each other; Carlos was steadfast to his act of _avoiding_ Jay. The blond hadn’t meant it at first, he had ran away because he was afraid of Jay finding out about him; now he was afraid of what Jay might think of him. After their fight, it was harder and harder to meet each other. The gang still had their usual place, but if Carlos was there Jay was usually away, and vice versa.

Surprisingly, Jay had rarely popped up at their place, for he was too busy with work. Mal and Evie hadn’t thought about his situation thoroughly; Evie was worried, of course, but Mal was found to be rather unconcerned about their friend’s disappearance. It makes Carlos wonder what she would do or think if she ever found out about what Jafar is making Jay do. Yet Carlos shrugs the idea away, since he could never tell what was cooking up there in Mal’s head.

After the incident, Carlos had picked up the leftover pieces of his broken laptop and had started to repair it at their hideout. He knows better than to leave his stuff here rather than at home. He just finds it hard at times to travel from place to place: home was rather convenient since that’s where he lives, but the hideout is much safer.

He starts to move his gadgets to their hideout, prying underneath floorboards to find a secure place to store all of his things.

“Yo C, what’s with the trash?” Mal asks as she points to his crushed computer parts.

“Hey! Don’t touch that!” Carlos was quick to reply as he fixed his new hiding space, then moving over to Mal’s side. “I’m trying to retrieve some files from it; even if it’s scratch I think it can be salvaged.” He plops down on the floor in front of the coffee table to work on retrieving his lost files of Jay.

Mal just rolls her eyes, walking away from the blond. “You and your nerd techs.”

He ignores the other in favour of saving his files. His mom may have ripped apart the screen and crushed the motherboard to bits, but at least the hard drive got out relatively unscathed. There were chips missing at the edges, but Carlos could see the hard disk would was ok. _‘Probably got shielded by the motherboard.’_ he guesses, screwing the disks out with careful precision. _‘Gotta find new housing for this, hopefully the files didn’t get corrupted.’_

He turns to his new laptop, a backup he always kept just in case scenarios like this happened. ‘ _Gotta get myself another backup laptop_ ,’ he reminds himself as he installs new software and apps to get the system running as smoothly as possible.

All of a sudden the door opens and Jay enters the room.

“Hey guys, miss me?” He says in his usual smug way, hands on his hips. He scans the room as though searching for something… or someone.  Jay looks to Carlos’ place, the two boys lock gazes for a moment: the smile on Jay’s lips momentarily falters and Carlos feels as though he’s a deer caught in headlights, seeing as he’s working on getting back the files he lost of Jay’s so-called sex tapes _right in front of him._

Carlos gulps, staring at the elder before wrenching his gaze away to refocus on his laptop. _‘Be cool, be cool,”_ he pleads to himself.

“Well somebody finally decided to show up,” Mal’s voice rang in the air when she saw Jay.

“Yeah, well I finally got my dad off my back,” Jay replies as he clasps his hands with hers.

Carlos watches from the sidelines as he listens to the duo’s conversation. He couldn’t concentrate on anything with Jay a few feet away from him. He watches the way Jay’s lips move, how he smiles when he talks and the way his eyes seem to look as if they’re closed when he smiles too big. Sometimes Carlos wonders if Jay can still see anything when he smiles because—

 _‘Damn it Carlos, focus on your work.’_ He chastises himself, training his eyes back on his laptop, but finding it difficult since he glances every other second back to Jay.

“C, if you have something to say I suggest you quit being quiet and spit it out,” were Mal’s sudden words as she turned her head to look at Carlos.

“Oh you know, nothing… I just…”

“How’s the head?” Jay suddenly asks, eyes gazing at him with that weird hint of sadness that makes Carlos want to hug him.

But he shrugs it off, looking away from Jay to keep his emotions in check. “Getting better,” he mumbles out half-heartedly.

Jay nods, their conversation ending as quickly as it started. “I’m not gonna stay long by the way,” Jay quickly adds so the mood won’t completely dissipate. Mal raises an eyebrow, and Carlos’ attention is quickly averted back to the raven.

“Please don’t tell me-” Mal starts off, but cuts off as she reads Jay’s expression. “Oh my god, what are you, some sort of workaholic?” she teases, playfully shoving Jay’s shoulder.

Carlos doesn’t know why, but he feels a bubble of anger rising up in him the more he watches Jay and Mal talk. He doesn’t understand why he suddenly feels like this, all he knows is that he _doesn’t like Mal touching Jay_.  He hadn’t noticed it before, but now he realized that the two of them are rather close, and for some odd reason they touch each other a lot. Mal can make Jay smile, and they understand each other in a weird way: they can make jokes that are of no sense to no one but them.

Carlos doesn’t like what’s happening in front of him. He has to bite back a snarky comment at how close they are, he has to force himself to not look and give Mal a death glare; he doesn’t want to get on her bad side, but he doesn’t want her anywhere near Jay.

He taps on the hard drive with his fingers, pulling at one disk so he can – CRACK.

The sound was loud, too loud, and he stops to gape at his hard drive.

“Dude, what was that?” Jay asks out of the blue, and Carlos can’t even form a proper reply because he’s _that_ overwhelmed.

“I lost it.” He whispers, mostly to himself as he stares at his now-cracked disk.

“Hey C, you alright?” Jay tries again as both him and Mal walk to Carlos’ side.

“Shit, shit, shit, _no!”_ He shouts, and hurls the hard drive away from him.

Mal and Jay step back. Jay had seen Carlos get moody recently, but Mal on the other hand was not prepared to see Carlos scream and throw his precious nerd tech. She stared at younger with shock plastered upon her features. Carlos was panting heavily, lips pressed tight into a thin line as he glared at his ruined files.

His glares moves to Mal: he has to look at her and let her know that he feels infuriated with her, even if he doesn’t fucking know why. He glances over to Jay next, and he knows that something is up, because Jay gives him that hurt look that breaks his heart _every time._

 _‘I know what to fucking do now.’_ he declares internally.

Carlos grabs his laptop, and without a word he exits the room, leaving the duo alone. Jay and Mal are in complete silence as they watched the youngest of their group go without so much as an explanation. Mal looks over to Jay; she knows there’s something between them that they aren’t telling her and Evie. They’ve been avoiding each other like a disease, and Mal can tell just by the look on Jay’s face that something serious is happening between them.

She does that clicking sound with her tongue to get the elder’s attention, arms crossing at her chest. “Carlos is usually the handyman around here,” she starts off. The other is looking straight ahead, but Mal knew for a fact that Jay was looking out of the corner of his eye waiting for her to spit out all the answers he was looking for.

“He’s good with fixing Jay, but not all the time.” she says, looking to the other with those know-it-all eyes of hers.

“Yeah, he’s real smart and I just—“

“He’s also a kid Jay,” she continued off, glaring at the elder. “Grow up and fix that shit. Whatever the hell is bothering the two of you, I don’t like it.”

Jay just looks at her, annoyance plain on his features. Sometimes Mal can be the sister he never wanted, big sister in this particular case. He feels his shoulders get heavier with a weight that he doesn’t particularly like and it’s called _responsibility._ He looks down at his worn out shoes, then back to Mal, who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised up, waiting for him.

 _‘Her eyebrow game is too strong.’_ Jay thinks before groaning at her scrutinizing gaze.

“Alright fine!” The raven says finally as he holds his hands up in surrender. “I’ll try to find out whatever the hell’s been bugging us both for the past few days.” He looks at Mal, who nods in satisfaction. “As soon as I get back from work.” Jay mumbles out the last part, rubbing at the nape of his neck as Mal sighs in disappointment.

“Whatever, just get to it as soon as possible,” she says with a roll of her eyes.

Jay smiles, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “Don’t worry; this’ll be over before you know it.” He assures her before walking off—

“Hey Jay,” the violet haired girl calls out, and Jay averts his attention to her one last time. “Good luck.” Jay wasn’t sure whether she was saying that for his work or for when he and Carlos patch things up again, but before Jay could ask she walks away.

Jay shrugs his question off as he focuses back to more important agendas for the day. He has another client that he has to attend to, which will take up the whole night, so he has to prepare.

 _‘How the hell should I arrange the room?’_ he muses, humming a little in thought. _‘He doesn’t care about room designs that much, which is easier on me since I don’t have skills in that.’_

 _‘A client that comes just for the sole sake of sex,’_ he thinks again _‘People from Auradon are fuckin’ weirdos.’_

He calculates all the possible outcomes for the night: of course he has no choice but to please his client, but Jay doesn’t want to do anything too strenuous. _‘Need to keep some energy for afterwards, can’t steal when you’re all drained out,’_ he reminds himself, and calculates how much sleep he’ll get if he wears his customer out fast.

 _‘I can just lie down and let him do all the work; it’ll be a piece of cake.’_ He smirks at the idea; Jay simply needs to muster up some energy, then he can get some sleep. He’s sure his client would wake him up before he leaves, and if they’re being pushy, Jay can always use the begging card on them. He already knows by experience that most of his clients love begging, and as much as he hates to do it, it’s a action he can use to his advantage.

He enters the cabin house and locks the front door: his dad didn’t come to accompany him today, so there’s no one to watch from the outside (no one to make sure he doesn’t mess up one more thing). He usually opens the door when his client comes around, and he doesn’t give a fuck whether or not the guy’s body guards sees Jay naked: it’s his job to please people anyway, so he’s not ashamed (at least not in front of strangers).

Jay moves to the room, stripping down to his boxers as he looks forward to laying down on the bed to kill time. _‘Shower…’_ The thought pop up in his head, and the raven takes a quick sniff at himself. _‘Yeah, definitely need one,’_ he decides before shoving his clothes under the bed and walking to the bathroom.

As Jay busies himself back in the cabin, Carlos had already been plotting from the moment he had stormed out of their hideout from earlier. He couldn’t take the fact that people were stealing Jay away from him, couldn’t contain himself anymore while knowing there are people who touched and made Jay feel good while Carlos could only watch from the sidelines. He hates the fact that at any moment Jay could be stolen from him, and Carlos refuses to live with that possibility any longer. He refuses to let go of Jay.

From days of watching Jay and his clients, Carlos had grown curious to who the clients actually were. It was obvious that they weren’t from the Isle, just from the clothes and way the cabin was maintained _in the middle of nowhere_. Carlos knew there was something fishy going on: he had followed one of the limousines on its drive up to cabin a while back, and although Carlos obviously couldn’t keep up with it the whole ride, he had installed mini tracking devices to the car (and others).

His moves were risky, he admits: if his devices were to be found it could potentially end Jafar’s business, which could bring terrible consequences on Jay, and yet, Carlos can’t help but feel happy if the trackers were caught. He doesn’t want to share the raven beauty with anyone, doesn’t want anyone else but him to touch Jay.

Yet, to his disappointment it seemed that his tracking devices never worked. They always fell off at one certain spot, at the edge of a beach a few miles away from the cabin. Carlos had speculated that there was some weird magic related shenanigan involved that caused his trackers to never get off of the island. At the edge where his trackers would fall off, there was a broken pathway that was impossible to cross, not unless the limousines that visited to their island were waterproof and could swim; then the blond would understand why and how the cars were able to magically poof from their place to the mainland with the barrier still intact. The part where his devices fall off was unexplainable at the time; maybe the barrier knew what was from the Isle and shields against his gadgets because it knows of its origins. That was the only logical explanation he could come up with, but Carlos was just thankful that he knew the entrance and exit where Jay’s clients come from, that way he could prevent them from coming.

His plan was in motion.

\-------|||||||||

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jay said in a weary voice, eyes gazing up and away from Carlos.

“I wanted to see you…” the younger teen lied.

At the sound of his words, Jay raised up a brow. How long had Carlos been there? Had he been watching him and his client? Did the younger feel disgusted by him? If so, why wasn’t he running away, or insulting Jay? Queries buzzed around in his head, yet he found no answer. Jay sat up from his place, looking at Carlos. “You wanna try it out?”

The way Carlos’ eyes widened made Jay smile in amusement. ‘ _So this was what Carlos wanted,’_ Jay thought to himself _._ “You wanna experience it too. Don’t you?”  He said, beckoning the other to come closer.

Carlos gulped in his nervousness, legs shaking as he walked over to Jay. He sat himself on the bed, coy shyness evident from his body language, and Jay found it… endearing.

“I could teach you, but you’ll only be touching yourself.” The raven said as he placed two fingers under Carlos’ chin to make him look up.

The blond boy’s eyes were wide, bewildered with confusion. Carlos blinked a few times as he opened his mouth to ask why, yet no words came out.

“You probably saw me with my clients before right?” He asked and Carlos nodded; maybe this was the reason the younger was so distant to him lately.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that if you ever had fantasies about me, it’d be me on top of you,” he admitted, with a slight shrug, “but to be honest… I can’t really do it—“

“I want you like that Jay,” Carlos blurted out, cutting him off. “I mean, yeah it’d be hot for you to dominate me,” he mumbled out, a bright blush scattering up to his cheeks, ears and down to his neck, “but I want to…”

“Fuck me?” Jay chuckled this time, leaning in closer to the younger teen. “Fine then, I’ll teach you.” he said, and pressed his lips against the blond’s own.

Jay had always imagined kissing Carlos; how soft and plush the pink flesh would feel against his own, how sweet it would taste coming from the younger who he had always admired… craved for the longest time. He trailed one hand down Carlos’ chest, soft feather touches moving south to the hem of the younger’s shirt. Jay could feel Carlos tremble against his touch and it wasn’t even skin on skin yet; a smirk placed itself on the raven’s lips, biting down the younger’s bottom lip as he darted his tongue out, aggressively asking permission from the other.

Carlos moaned, opening his mouth for his tongue to meet Jay’s.  The elder’s hand started to wander under the blond’s shirt, softly massaging his stomach, stroking his navel, and teasingly moving up and down to provoke him.

The younger gasped; hands grabbing a hold on Jay’s arms as he pushed the other to lie down on the bed. Jay obeyed Carlos, a muffled chortle escaping his lips at how easy it was to wrap the blond around his finger. 

He pulled away from Jay, trying to take in air, as the raven had stolen his breath away from their kiss. Jay did the same, yet his hands never ceased from their work as he started to unbuckle and undo Carlos’ belt and pants. “So, you gonna imagine fucking me like a girl C?” Jay asked, catching the blond’s attention, who was fixated on the raven’s hands on his pants. “This is gonna be like practice for the real thing, huh?”

An arched brow was the blond’s reply; he looked at Jay with confusion, as if the elder was lying. And for a split second, Jay wanted to believe that what he said was a lie. He wanted Carlos to say _no, this isn’t practice and I’m not faking it, I’m not imagining some bimbo whore I want to fuck the living daylights out of_ , _I’m thinking of you,_ but Carlos blinked a few times, as though he’d blacked out.  “Ye-yeah…” He started, a shaky laugh escaping him. “Just practice…”

Jay smiled, trying to hide the bitter feelings that arose from Carlos’ honesty; he snaked his hand to the back of Carlos’ head and pulled him in for another kiss. _‘Better than nothing.’_ he reminded himself, begging his mind to go with the flow for once. That in some alternate universe, the reason he and Carlos were kissing, touching, and were naked together because they both had…

_‘Strong feelings for each other.’_

And it was preposterous, blasphemy for any villain in the Isle. They were not made for love, it didn’t exist! The very idea of it was laughable. In this cruel world that they lived in, something as fragile and weak as love wouldn’t survive for long; hence it was nothing more than a fantasy, a mere thought of the head.

And Jay knew that if Carlos were to explain love to him, he’d probably say something along the lines of scientific mumbo-jumbo that Jay would have a hard time understanding.

And yet Jay kissed him with such fervor, such passion that the feeling that arose from both boys’ chest was something unnatural— _queer._

Jay’s hands traveled down to push Carlos’ pants off, legs working alongside to snake the clothing further down south. The blond boy shivered above the elder, making Jay smirk in triumph—invigorated by the fact that it was him who was eliciting such reactions from Carlos. It was his kisses that had the boy moaning, his hands, the touch of his skin against the other’s that made the object of his affection shiver in delight, and to have Carlos rubbing against him, wanting more contact with him… It was more than Jay could have ever asked for, like a dream come true.

“Easy there,” he chuckled, breaking away from Carlos as he bit on his bottom lip “Don’t do anything hasty yet, you haven’t even prepared me.”

“Prepare?” The way Carlos’ voice quaked, eyes furrowing in confusion got the raven grinning.

“You’re such a virgin!” He couldn’t help the jeer that escaped his lips; Jay had tried his best to cover his mouth to prevent any sort of chortle, not wanting to further embarrass Carlos, but he was too late as the blond’s cheeks were already cherry-red from his words.

“We-well, excuse me! I-it’s not like I always have someone to practice with, and yeah, I have the internet for that too, but they’re all so mature and I just” _—_ whenever Carlos started babbling like this Jay would say something to shut him up, but he found that kissing the younger was an even better and sweeter way of a solution.

“You talk too much,” Jay murmured.

He moved to the side towards the bedside table, where half a bottle of lube was sitting on top. “You’ll need this.” Jay said as he grabbed onto the bottle, then giving it to the blond. “For preparations,” he said with a smirk.

Carlos stared at the bottle for a few moments, studying it for answers as to whatever the fuck he was supposed to do with the substance. He looked up to Jay then back to the bottle. “So, I use this to, uh…”

“You put it on your fingers, then you use them to prepare me.” The raven answered nonchalantly, lying back on the bed to get comfortable.

The blond gulped, eyes widening as he shakily opened the bottle and poured a small amount on his palm.

“You’re gonna need more than that dude.” Jay interrupted, hands resting behind his head as he looked at Carlos with a big-ass smirk on his face.

Carlos huffed, feeling his cheeks heat up: not just from the first reason, but also from the image that Jay portrayed in front of him. There he was, right in front of Carlos looking like the sex god he is; the many times Carlos imagined Jay sprawled down on bed with that cheeky look in his face, his bare body naked and chiseled and unraveled, all for Carlos’ eyes to see—for him only.

“Don’t rush me!” He grumbled, adding a decent amount of lube onto his palm and proceeding to coat his fingers with it.

“You start with one finger first, just take it nice and easy.” Jay explained once Carlos had finished and was leading his fingers down. The blond nodded, inserting one digit into Jay’s puckered hole. He moved slowly, very gently and it made Jay groan. _‘What the fuck is he doing?’_ he asked internally. The way Carlos was touching him was surreal: he had that tenderness, his finger moving about carefully like… It was like…

_‘He treats me as though I’m fragile.’_

Jay couldn’t tell if he should feel offended or if he should feel addicted to it; the way Carlos touched him made him crave--need more of the blond.

“Pick up the pace babe,” Jay said, and as much as he wanted them to take their sweet time in this, the raven felt impatient… He wanted to feel more of Carlos.

The blond nodded, adding a second finger. Jay let his head fall back, mouth gaping open as he pushed back on the glorious digits. “D-did I do something wrong?” the younger asked in a stutter and the raven quickly shook his head from side to side, not trusting his voice for the moment to answer the other.

“Sci…Scissor them.” He breathed out.

And Carlos did as he was told, pushing his fingers further in as he started to scissor them. The elder tried to get comfortable, finding the perfect position where Carlos can hit his sweet spot better; because Jay has got to admit, the blond was too much a novice, he’d bet money that Carlos didn’t even know what a g-spot was.

“Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?” Carlos quickly questioned, pulling his fingers away.

“No, you idiot!” Jay scolded. “Don’t stop, I’m trying to help you out here.”

“Help me out?”

The raven couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. “Duh. You need to find my g-spot and you’re having no progress whatsoever with it.”

Carlos fumbled, cowering into himself. “Sorry…”

Jay scooted, moving his hips from side to side as Carlos continued on with his fingering of Jay’s foreign hole.“Try to move it up a bit,” Jay said, bottoming out and letting out a sound of frustration. Carlos did as he was told, fingers touching more of the upper part of the walls inside as he caressed it, gently touching and trying desperately to please Jay. And as much as Jay hates how Carlos is taking too long in finding that spot, he can’t deny the fact that when the blond focuses and his face gets that serious business look it makes his dick stand up hard, and he gets even more aroused than he should be.

And just then, the blond’s finger brushes up to something and Jay has to hold in that little moan as his head falls back. _‘Finally!’_ he says in his head as he pushes back to the younger’s fingers.

Carlos’ lips curved up into a smile, and Jay doesn’t know if the reason he’s feeling so good is because of the younger’s finger finally hitting his g-spot or it’s just Carlos being as sexy as he usually is. Probably both and Jay is in no position to complain because everything feels _perfect._

“Give me more.” He says roughly, eyes half-lidded and gazing at Carlos with a sultry look in his eyes that the blond has to pause for a moment to fully take in. He’d seen Jay look at others with lust, beckon for them to fuck him and to do it harder and he’d scream… And there were other times when he was spying on Jay with his customers that the raven would look to his hiding spot and he has that face… It feels even better and even hotter when he’s the one getting that reaction from Jay.

He tries to keep himself in line, not to do anything hasty or without Jay’s permission. He pushed three fingers in Jay, trying to redo what he had done to get a reaction from Jay: scissoring, gently stroking up the upper walls, fondling before pressing hard, trying to find the same spot that had Jay groaning earlier—was that a moan he heard?

The raven’s breathing had gotten faster, his chest heaving up and down, and Carlos is transfixed by the sight. He loves the way Jay’s body start to tremble under his ministrations, how his breath tries to catch itself, the way his eyes close ever so slowly as though he was afraid to miss a thing, and the way his disheveled hair was in array, yet looked so radiant on him. He loves Jay’s red, plush lips and how much he wants to kiss them at the moment—

“Earth to Carlos,” and Jay’s voice brings him back. “Can you please pick up the pace?” he says with a slight tone of desperation in his voice.

He really wants to take him already, to put his throbbing member inside Jay and feel the hot cavern currently engulfing his fingers, but he has to be patient, has to make sure that he doesn’t hurt Jay and make it feel as good as possible for the both of them. _‘Our first time.’_ The thought crosses his mind, and he can’t help but feel giddy about it.

Carlos bites on his lower lip, determined to please Jay first before doing anything for himself. _‘If he likes what I’m doing, maybe there’ll be a next time,’_ he plans. _‘I’ll be his student, the best he’ll ever have.’_

Jay has a hard time concentrating on what to do; Carlos’ enthusiasm was showing and he’s very much turned on about it, but the kid’s technique needs a lot of work, (which doesn’t mean that the blond can’t hit his sweet spot from time to time). _‘The kid probably just lacks practice.’_ he said to himself, and he has to groan, pushing away thoughts of Carlos getting even more experience. _The way Carlos would fuck him relentlessly, harder and deeper_ , and Jay has to really stop himself before he starts touching himself and cums too early.

“Shit, do it C.” He says, bucking up to Carlos’s fingers.

The younger looks back to Jay, a faint innocence on his features as lust envelopes his expressions, eyes dark and hungry as they stare at the raven.  Jay shivers under the blond’s gaze, his chest tightening, breath hitching, and he feels paralyzed with desire.

“Hurry it up! Fuck, Carlos fuck me, fuck me…” He’d throw his damn pride away for now, anything just to have Carlos fuck him this instant.

Carlos fumbles a short moment, hearing Jay demanding was too much of a shocker for him. He slips out his fingers, goes to grab the discarded bottle of lube –

“Uhm, condoms dumb-dumb,” Jay interrupts.

Carlos would literally laugh at the raven’s face if he weren’t so damn horny. “For what? Am I gonna get you pregnant Jay?”

The elder sits up, hitting the blond’s head hard a tad bit. “Idiot, for protection obviously; I’m not gonna let you stick your damn dick in me without a condom.”

Carlos groans in dismay, eyes rolling to the side as Jay goes back to the bedside table to get a condom from the drawer. “Here,” he says, throwing it to the younger’s hands, “put that on first or you ain’t getting any.” Carlos complies reluctantly, not really understanding the need to put it on; he figured that Jay just wants to mess with him, that or there’s some really important reason that he just can’t think of at the moment due to his thoughts being a jumble of blank with nothing in mind, but wanting to screw the living lights out of Jay.

 _‘I’ll just research it later.’_ the blond muses before positioning himself back in between Jay’s thighs.

“Can I now?” he asks for the elder’s permission first; Jay nods his head in affirmation, pushing his legs farther apart for Carlos to have better access.  Both boys were breathing heavily; Carlos was shaking both from nervousness and excitement.  He guides his cock into Jay, head slowly penetrating the raven’s entrance. He feels the heat of being inside Jay engulf him and Carlos moans at the sensation, he has to stop for a second and bit his bottom lip, eyes shut tight as the blond tries to hold himself. The feeling of being inside Jay feels too good that Carlos is afraid of cumming a little too soon and spoiling the fun. He breathes heavily, body convulsing from too much pleasure and they’ve only just started.

Jay on the other hand, is pretty surprised with Carlos’ size: when he saw the other’s member he was pretty fine with it (the shaft was rather long and it looked to be nicely built), but the moment Carlos entered him, the raven found himself adjusting to the other’s size. He knew Carlos was big, but he didn’t think the other would feel _that_ big. Jay’s glad for the spare moment Carlos gave him, the younger had his eyes closed, a look of total bliss evident on his features, and Jay has to force himself to pry his eyes away from the sight so he could focus on his current problem, which was stretching his hole to accommodate mini Goliath.

He shifts his hips, trying to get a better feeling of having Carlos inside him. The younger moans, his body shaking more violently than Jay’s, and it makes the raven smile for a moment, a small laugh escaping his lips looking at Carlos act as though he was the one being penetrated. And his chortle seemed to not go unnoticed by the other, for as soon as it left his lips, the blond’s eyes twitched open and stared at Jay with those deep, dark, lustful eyes.

The raven’s breathing hitched and he couldn’t help but to beckon the blond closer. Carlos seemed to have gotten the message and leaned in close; he pressed his lips to Jay’s. The kiss was soft, gentle, the type that was testing out the waters first before diving in. And once he had gotten used to it he started to kiss a little rougher, pulling the blond closer as he ground his hips back to Carlos to take the younger in deeper.

He pulled apart from Carlos, lips only an inch away from each other. “Move,” he murmured closely, breath ghosting against the other’s own plush lips.

Carlos was already distracted from the kiss Jay had given; he had to remind himself several times to get a grip and not cum too quickly. Carlos started to push further in, drawing in the moans from Jay’s mouth into his and muffling them. He loved the sounds coming from Jay, how the elder’s body trembled, his hands groping Carlos, holding onto him tightly as the raven laid beneath him. The blond bit on Jay’s lower lip; eyes focusing on the expression Jay wore on his face.

Jay moaned, chest arching up from the sensation. He felt as though he was on fire, Carlos hadn’t even started to thrust in and out on him yet, he was already feeling too greedy. The way the younger’s gaze bore into him made the elder shiver. “Fa-faster C, give it to me already.” He pleaded in a strained voice.

The other smirked, kissing down from Jay’s lips to his chin, jawline, and to his neck as the younger had fully seated himself inside Jay. Carlos was nipping on the crook of Jay’s neck when he started to pull out then, thrust back in. Jay gasped at the uneven rhythm; Carlos had started up an irregular pace for which Jay couldn’t tell if he was experimenting or was just confused on how to fuck properly.

Yet, the way his lips traveled along his skin, giving little love bites and licking along to his collarbone compensated for his irregular pace.

“Can I…” Carlos started, his breath ragged and face buried on Jay’s chest. “Can I go faster Jay?” He continued, a pained tone in his voice. Even though the raven had given confirmation earlier, he wanted to make sure that he was allowed still.

Jay’s hands found his, guiding them down onto the elder’s waist as Jay gave a soft kiss to the  blond’s head. “Go on, it’s practice right?”

Carlos nodded his head and started to thrust erratically; Jay was taken aback by the sudden vigor, he knew –sort of- that Carlos was trying to hold back, but he didn’t think that the kid still had that kind of energy. The blond had started a sudden brutal pace: it was messy and left no time whatsoever for Jay to adjust. Carlos would pull out then abruptly push back in, his thrusts were animalistic.

Jay arched his head back, a strangled moan escaping his lips. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to rough sex, he just hadn’t expected it all of a sudden. Carlos was so gentle with him earlier and the change, him going at a fast pace—Jay wasn’t ready for that.

He panted heavily, hands gripping onto the bed sheets below him, his knuckles turned white at how hard he grasped onto them. The blond was hurting him, and he should probably say something to the younger, tell him that he’s going too fast, that if he wants to fuck girls he should go to a slower pace because he has to find time to check out their expressions, to find out how to properly find someone’s sweet spot. Not to mention that Carlos has to make sure his partner is still fully interested, since Jay isn’t much into pain play during sex.

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t have allowed him to go fast.’_

He holds onto Carlos’ arm, finding leverage there as he gives out a silent plea for the other to give him attention. Jay doesn’t trust his voice, he’s already moaning out what he knows Carlos would think as sounds of encouragement, though that’s what he always did whenever he had a customer that was his initial body reaction, to always make sure that he was giving out good responses.

Jay screamed, trembling violently under Carlos, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on making words. Carlos’ thrusts were slowly ebbing away into pleasure; the blond was still trying out different angles for his sweet spot. Jay’s eyes were still closed tight, he couldn’t handle opening his eyes, even when he would do so half-lidded, and he would be faced with the image of the blond with his bewitching look that was so focused on pleasure. Carlos would have that expression on him that screamed out sex; Carlos had that animalistic streak that gave Jay the vibe that Carlos would _ravage_ him.

His toes curled in both pain and delight. “Fuck, Carlos go a little slower,” he pleaded, huffing out large amount of breaths as Jay started holding onto the younger as though his life depended on it.

Carlos was having a hard time listening to Jay’s words, he loved the feeling of being inside Jay, of having that tight heat surround him, he moaned at the sensation, the very feeling of bliss. It was a thrill that Carlos was finding it difficult to control his own body, it moved on its own accord. Hands gripping violently onto Jay, fingernails clawing marks onto his skin, a further reminder to the elder who was having him tonight: he indulged in the sin of bearing out his inner animal onto Jay.

“Ca-carlos, slower…” Jay said again, and the blond nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Crescent shaped moons were marked onto Carlos’ forearm from where Jay was gripping onto him. He didn’t know if he was getting close to cumming or that he was just losing strength and all., but it seemed as though the blond was slowly listening to him. Carlos’ rhythm was slowing down a tad and the raven caught a moment’s breath for it.

Though in fact, Carlos was just getting a little tired. The blond didn’t know that fucking would have been so tiresome, he wanted to stay inside Jay, but fuck it his hips were getting weary and he was slowly losing his breath. He kissed up against Jay’s skin, biting and leaving more trail of kisses from his neck to his chest, wanting to put claim.

Then all of a sudden Jay trembled. His chest arched up to Carlos and he moaned loud. “Oh-oh, fuck! C, there… Shit… right there!”

Carlos chuckled, even though he was tired he loved to see Jay shivering in pleasure underneath him. He tried to gather any ounce of strength he still had, fuck his hips that were tiring, he was so close to release and he wanted to see Jay’s face again: his eyes closed shut, mouth open in pure bliss as Carlos fucked the living---

“Fuckk….” The blond suddenly groaned; he couldn’t control himself all of sudden. After a quick thrust, deep inside Jay he cummed. He spilled his seed inside the condom as he stayed seated at his place. He made sure to keep on thrusting on Jay’s sweet spot while he was cumming, though Carlos wasn’t exactly sure if he hit the right spot.

He breathed heavily, wanting nothing more than to slump his body against Jay’s own.

“Fuck that was fast.” Jay mumbled out, his member still leaking with precum. He glanced at Carlos, and saw that the younger was about to collapse on top of him. He took a hold of the other, hugging him close as Jay led the blond to the bed. He was about to clean them both up when Carlos suddenly grabbed his wrist. Jay glanced at the younger: Carlos was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his breathing was ragged, trying to catch up to his breath as he stared at Jay.

“You… haven’t cum yet,” he said in a stutter of words, not waiting to fully catch his breath yet.

The raven laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, you kinda left me hanging here bro.”

“I wanna…” Carlos interrupted, gulping for a moment as he couldn’t properly form his words.

Jay arched up an inquisitive brow. “Wanna what? Dude, you’re probably too tired to even talk properly, I’ll handle---”

All of a sudden, Carlos’ hands went down to his member; Jay jerked at the sudden action. His legs automatically pulled themselves apart as his penis showed its interest by oozing out more precum from the head.

Carlos licked his lips, hand maneuvering dumbly in disorient as he stroked, then thumbed at the head of Jay’s cock. Jay hissed at the sensation, bucking his hips up to Carlos’ hands as he moaned, half-lidded eyes watching the younger’s hands pleasure him.

“Touch yourself.” Carlos ordered, making Jay look to him. “I wanna see you finger yourself,” the younger commanded, and a certain chill went down Jay’s spine at how demanding Carlos sounded. He nodded his head, fingers moving down to his arse as Jay easily pushed two fingers inside him.

The raven moaned, scissoring himself as he looked down to his dick, then at Carlos, who was focusing all of his strength to his hand. Jay bit on his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he couldn’t trust himself to keep looking at Carlos, finding himself realizing that he wanted the other for more than practice sex.

“Shit—C, I’m gonna…” he panted, and he pushed his fingers further up to find his sweet spot. “Oh fuck!” Jay screamed, and he couldn’t tell if he wanted to buck up to Carlos’ hand or to go down on his fingers when he came. His cum splattered all over his chest; some landed on Carlos’ hand, but most ended up on him.

Jay felt limp, catching his own breath as he slumped down next to the younger, eyes closed as he tried to get down from his high.

“How was I?” Carlos’ question suddenly caught in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly, facing the blond looking at him innocently, as though his question was something as simple as the weather, not how well he fucked. Jay huffed out a tired chortle, one hand moving up to get rid of the stray hair that went to his face.

“You need to practice on your stamina.” He replied back after a moment. “Also, next time, a little more self control.”

“Next time…” Carlos echoed out Jay’s words, eyes wide and hopeful. “You mean we can---“

“For practice,” Jay added. “I mean, it’s cool and all if you wanna try fucking girls already—“

“No!” Carlos blurted out, sitting up and looking at Jay as though what the other had said was ludicrous. “I… I mean, I wanna practice more… with you, if it’s alright.” He said, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t feel that confident yet with others…”

“Sure,” Jay replied, rolling to the side so he can get them a clean towel. “For practice.”

\------------ ||||||

Things were better afterwards to say the least: Carlos hadn’t been avoiding Jay like the plague anymore and Jay was happy that he had his best friend back. Though both couldn’t deny there was a fresh new kind of tension between them, something that had finally been brought into light.

Carlos knew his place and made sure to stay in line, not risking the consequences of damaging Jay’s business with his clients (at least for now). Although he knew for a fact that Jafar was making Jay sell himself, he didn’t want for the elder to get in trouble. Though of course, Carlos can’t say that sometimes he tinkers with the entrance of the barrier so some of Jay’s clients wouldn’t be able to come. He most definitely has nothing to do with the clients that suddenly couldn’t come to their appointments to Jay and Carlos most definitely doesn’t know about them whenever he visits Jay at the cabin.

Their relationship had escalated from best friends to best friends with benefits. After their first night together Carlos couldn’t help but feel giddy and day dream even more, though he had to make sure that they were never caught. Finding time together to hang out was already sparse due to the fact that Jay had more and more clients coming, and any other time that they were together it was with the whole gang. Jay hadn’t mentioned anything to the girls, so Carlos figured that this was their own little secret. He has to admit, not telling Evie or Mal about this new relationship of them felt risky, yet at the same time exciting. He loved having something that was only for him and Jay.

So with their schedules as hectic as always, Carlos found himself working harder to get his mom to ignore him; chores were done religiously even as his mom hadn’t even asked him yet to clean her fur coats. He cleans the whole house at least 3 times a week and lessens his time fiddling with his laptop. By morning, he and Jay were nothing but friends hanging out and doing mischief together with the girls,

but by night it was something different. It didn’t matter which house they would stay at: they started off with Jay’s, then other times it would be at Carlos’ place and they would screw on the couch in his living room. Carlos always took caution with the couch, cleaning it vigorously next morning after their festivities of the night.

They had to learn how to keep quiet; something that Jay had a hard time getting used to. He was always told to moan louder and scream more whenever with a customer, but now that he found sex to be enjoyable with Carlos, Jay was caught in a predicament where he had to silence down himself whenever as Carlos would so much as just touch him.

A weird kind of sensation would happen every time the younger would touch him, Jay hadn’t felt like that with his previous partners. He always thought that sex was painful and that it was a weird kind of fetish other people had., but sex with Carlos felt amazing and while it still hurts a little, and that the younger was inexperienced, the more time they spend with each other and the faster Carlos learns how to please him, the weirder his feelings get.

He finds himself addicted to the younger, craving for Carlos’ touch—even his mere attention. Every second of the day his thoughts would drift off to the younger and Jay couldn’t help, but feel happy every time he would remember him. He doesn’t in particularly need to touch himself, has never had the urge to please himself sexually or to go out and find sex because he never found the appeal to it.

Yet Carlos gave a new kind of sensation that he couldn’t explain.

So now when the sun’s coming down and his father had finished up lecturing and making him steal for the shop, Jay waits for the time when most are asleep and quiet before he makes his way out of his house, then goes running off to Carlos’ place. It’s easy enough to get inside the Hell Hall nowadays with his and Carlos new arrangement: the blond would leave an open window for Jay to get into.

He moves swiftly and with precision, like the thief he’s been all these years. His feet touch the ground without a sound, and he looks from left to right to see if there’s anyone around to catch him. He moves from one room to another, going to the living room where he and Carlos usually meet.

The younger was already waiting for him, laid down on the couch with his hands behind his head looking ready to sleep. Jay smiles at the sight, closing the door behind him then locking it for a well deserved privacy. Carlos’ gaze moves to him and he doesn’t move from his spot, waiting for Jay to come to him.

“You’re later than usual,” was the younger’s choice of words.

Jay joins him on the couch, hovering on top of the blond as he places two hands on each side of the younger’s head, body in between Carlos’ legs as looks down at him with a smirk. “Got caught up on some things, “ he replies back, then leaning down to kiss Carlos.

Carlos smiles into the kiss, hands moving up to hold the raven’s cheek as he leans up to deepen their kiss. Jay was the one who pulled away first, giving soft little pecks from the corner of the younger’s lips, cheeks, jawline, then lower where Jay finds himself nuzzling at the crook of C’s neck. He inhales the scent of the younger, content with just laying on top and hugging him.

He hears Carlos start to laugh lowly as he presses more kisses on his neck, body subtly moving away. “Stop, that tickles.” Carlos starts, hands on his chest pushing him away as more chortles escape the blond’s lips.

Jay grins and continues to nuzzle at Carlos’ neck, blowing little huffs of breath as the younger squirms underneath him. “Jay, stop—“ the blond stutters out, more giggles coming from him.

“You’re so cute,” Jay whispers, hands traveling down to the younger’s sides as he wraps his arms around Carlos and pulls him in for a hug.

Carlos feels his own cheeks heat up, heart racing a mile per second as Jay engulfs him in his toned arms. He shifts and leans in more to the other, hands lightly clutching at his shirt. Carlos buries his head at the elder’s chest, Jay already moving up to kiss at his temples. He inhales and takes in the scent of Jay; there was something very aromatic about it. The raven has a unique kind of smell, like a mixture of sweat, vintage wood, a bit of that forest of the cabin’s and an aroma that was distinguishably only Jay’s. Carlos couldn’t put his finger on it, but he’d call it Jay’s aroma. It had that tingly and sweet scent to it, masculine as it may seem it had a certain… femininity to it.

And that was weird, but very much true.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Jay asks in a raspy voice.

“How good you smell.” Carlos replies, kissing at the elder’s chest as he tried to imprint in his head the spice that was exclusively Jay.

“You’re weird,” Jay chuckled.

“Nuh uh,” was the only reply Carlos could muster as he started to roam his hands around the elder’s chest, fingers rubbing at clothed nipple, and the other moving further down to the raven’s pants. He looked up to Jay, the elder already gazing down at him, and their eyes met at that moment. Jay had that beaming expression on his features; eyes having that light of tenderness in them that made Carlos’ heart melt into a puddle of goo every time.

 _‘This is love,’_ he tells himself internally.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jay suddenly asks flustered, looking away as his cheeks colour up a nice shade of red. The elder for once had shown a shy side of his personality, gazing to his side where his eyes can’t meet Carlos. And Carlos finds out that he misses staring into Jay’s chocolate hued irises.

“Because you look really beautiful right now,” Carlos says as he takes a gentle hold of the elder’s face, then making him turn for a quick peck on the lips. “And I think I’m addicted,” Carlos continues as he kisses the other tenderly, softly as though Jay was fragile—he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“You’re acting really weird right now bro,” Jay interrupted with a nervous laugh, looking down at the floor so he didn’t have face Carlos. He could feel his chest pounding hard, as though his heart might come out any moment. This was the weird feeling he’d been having every time he was with the younger and Jay’s feeling rather terrified about it.

It wasn’t the same kind of adrenaline rush he’d get when he was jumping on roofs or doing something equally dangerous and stupid; it was weird and the raven didn’t know if he liked it or not; all he knows is that it happens whenever he’s near Carlos.

“Are you alright? Maybe, we should you know—” he tried, since he would never admit verbally that he was worried about their relationship, but Carlos was quick to shut him up by pressing their lips together.

“Don’t worry, I’m feeling great,” the blond answered with a grin. One hand rummaged beneath the couch, coming back with condoms and lube. “Can you ride me tonight Jay?” He asks in such a polite tone that Jay had a little shiver through his spine.

“Yeah, sure.” Jay takes the condom and lube from Carlos’ hand as he positions himself back down. He puts them to the side for a moment as the raven’s hands start to undo the buttons and zipper on Carlos’ pants. He pulls the cloth down only a tad, taking out the younger’s half-hard member. He gulps, licking his slightly parched lips before moving down to take Carlos’ dick in his mouth.

“Oh shit, Jay!” The blond exclaims as quietly as he could, caught by surprise when Jay had taken him into his mouth. He pants heavily, getting his breathing back in rhythm as a hand moves down to caress the elder’s black locks. His eyes stare down at Jay, who took his cock wholly in his mouth and started to make slurping noises as he rubbed the shaft along his tongue. Carlos bucked up from the sensation only to have Jay make a choking noise—which was hot if you asked Carlos, but it quickly made the elder pull out.

“Dude, the fuck?” Jay cursed as he covered his mouth with his hand, little coughs escaping as he spoke.

“Oh shit sorry!” Carlos apologized, sitting up to see if he had hurt the elder too badly.

“Geez dude, be more careful.” Jay complained, hand resting on his own chin while his tongue darted out to lick at his lips “Just because I can do blowjobs doesn’t mean I magically don’t have a gag reflex.”

“Yeah, sorry,” the younger murmured out in a rueful tone.

A sigh left Jay’s lips as he shook his head in dismay. “Whatever, just lay back down,” he said, and the younger quickly obeyed. Jay took the condom he had put aside, ripped it open with his fingers, then placed it on the younger’s dick. He poured a generous amount of lube on Carlos, pumping the younger’s dick in his hand for pleasure.

The little moans and sounds of approval that escaped the younger’s lips were intoxicating; Jay could feel his cheeks heating up as he stared at Carlos. His southern regions were waking up the more he pleased the younger, and Jay felt really queer about it all.

‘ _This is a first,’_ he told himself internally.

Usually he had to force himself to get hard, but with Carlos he felt as though his sex drive were on the roof. He wanted to get on Carlos and ride him like there’s no tomorrow, he wanted to feel the younger’s dick in him—

 _‘Oh shit,’_ he swore as he let go of the younger’s member, then hastily removing his pants. He could feel his own member leaking from the head and Jay had to push down a shiver. He took off his pants and let it land wherever on the floor; Carlos had already pushed his own pants down, but couldn’t quite get it fully off of him. Jay wouldn’t care either way; he crawled back to the blond’s torso and placed himself at the tip of Carlos’ dick.

Slowly, Jay lowered himself down on the younger, closing his eyes as a strangled moan came from his throat.

“Jay, you haven’t prep—“

“Shut up, I’m fine.” Jay lashed out at the other as he forced himself to take Carlos in. It hurts, Jay has to admit, but damn did he need it so badly. He never would have thought he’d hunger for anything, especially not in the field of sex. Jay had prided himself in having control over all sexual urges, but the moment he and Carlos had started sleeping with each other, that had changed.

He never would have thought that Carlos would be the one to make him so needy when it came to skin on skin contact.

He trembled above Carlos, hands resting on the younger’s chest as Jay stayed still in his position. He tried to adjust to the feeling inside him, he felt full in an instant. He kept his eyes shut, doing his best not to make any noise.

Jay felt Carlos’ hand rub soothing circles on his arm, slowly ascending up to his neck. The elder slowly opened his eyes and Carlos was already sitting up as he pulled Jay down to him. The younger gave a slow, reassuring kiss; the blond wanted Jay to forget about the pain and focus on him instead. He bit on the bottom lip, tongue darting out as Jay had stick his own out to meet Carlos’ own slick muscle. Jay shuddered under Carlos’ care, his moans being swallowed up by Carlos’ mouth as the younger did his best to keep their lips connected, to continue to distract and take Jay’s breath away.

The raven made little circular motions with his hips to try and get used to the package inside him. Jay broke away from their trance so he could get a gulp of air, head resting on Carlos’ shoulder as he gripped tight on the shirt the blond wore. Carlos was peppering little butterflies at the elder’s cheek and ear.

“Are you alright?” came the raspy question from Carlos, his fingers twirling Jay’s long locks while the other hand caressed along his back, trying to calm the elder down.

“I’m fine,” Jay replied stubbornly, pushing down on the blond so he could hear the younger moan.

Jay composed himself, his pulse slowing back to somewhat normal levels as he pushed at Carlos’ chest to make the younger relax. He sat himself down as comfortably as he can on the younger before he started to pull himself up and slowly, lower himself back down to the younger’s dick.

Carlos had to put his hand on his mouth, gazing at Jay with half-lidded eyes. The elder looked absolutely handsome on top of him, an alluring sort of aura on him as he bit on his lower lip to keep his moans to himself; the way his eyes closed in both pleasure and pain was bewitching that Carlos felt as though he was in a dream. If Carlos could, he might even put as a definition of Jay as incubus, the raven was both a demon, yet the exact living representation of sex.

He moaned at the tight feeling inside of Jay: there was nothing more he loved than, being inside of the other.  Carlos placed both hands on the raven’s hips, giving slow shallow thrusts. Jay whimpered on top of him, the elder’s hand moving to the couch’s side arm rest on Carlos head as he used it for leverage, helping him move up.

“Oh fuck,” Jay cursed, feeling Carlos brush at his sweet spot. The elder started panting heavily, becoming more vocal as he was starting to enjoy himself. The pain was slowly slipping into pleasure and Jay was having a hard time keeping himself quiet. He tried to position himself better, find the rhythm where Carlos would keep on hitting his sweet spot and have Jay writhing on top of him.

“Jay, not so loud.” Carlos chastised in a hushed tone, hips grinding up to the elder’s.

The raven gritted his teeth in frustration, staring down at the younger to give him a glare, yet he couldn’t. One look from Carlos and Jay felt himself getting even hotter, his entire body was electrified with pleasure; he pressed back down to Carlos and found himself moaning aloud in shock; he’d accidentally hit his sweet spot dead on and too hard. Jay trembled violently, mouth gaping open for another moan to escape but none came out.

Carlos quickly covered Jay’s mouth with his hand. His eyes were wide and lust was still evident in them, yet a sense of fear was obviously mixed in as well. The blond turned to look to the door, he had halted all actions and waited for a moment to see if his mother had heard Jay.

Jay couldn’t help but shift from his position. Carlos stayed on his sweet spot, leaving Jay tingly with the feeling. The elder darted out his tongue to lick at the younger’s palm, a salty slick taste on it that Jay found rather delicious for some odd reason. He took one finger into his mouth and started sucking at the younger’s index finger, tongue twirling around the digit and moaning at the imagination of the finger being Carlos’ cock instead.

Carlos looked back up to see Jay already enjoying himself on the blond’s fingers; the younger smirked, sitting up straight as he gently shoved the elder down so he would be the one lying down instead.

“You’re so fucking troublesome.” Carlos said as Jay stared at him with mischievous eyes. The blond kept his fingers inside the elder’s mouth, Jay sucking on them like a lollipop.  Carlos then wrapped his free hand on Jay’s thigh, flexing it up till it reached the elder’s chest; he knew for a fact how flexible Jay was so he was going to put it to the test. He pushed the leg down for leverage and slowly started to thrust back into the elder’s entrance.

Every time Jay tried to moan, Carlos’ fingers would silence him. Carlos clutched tight at the elder’s flesh, crescent-moon shaped marks forming on Jay’s skin as the younger held him tight. He huffed out heavy loads of breath, their heat ghosting to form almost visible little clouds in the chilly night.

Carlos wheezed, pushing two digits in Jay’s mouth as he started to roughen up his pace. The rhythm was starting to get faster, Carlos focused back on finding the elder’s sweet spot. The blond rutted, pushing back into Jay’s hole in hasty thrusts as he felt an all too familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He was close to cumming, very close, but Carlos didn’t like pleasuring himself before Jay.

He shifted his angle a little further up and as he did so, the elder’s chest arched up. Jay was quick on his hands to grasp a hold on the backrest of the couch, gripping onto it as though his life depended as his scream was drowned out by Carlos keeping his mouth shut with his hand.  Jay closed his eyes at the pleasure, pushing back at Carlos’ hips as he made circular motions on his torso to lengthen the bliss.

The younger grinned in delight, pushing Jay’s leg to his chest further for more space as Carlos started to buck faster into him. The blond ravished the feeling of Jay underneath; the sight of the elder moaning and enjoying himself with Carlos. He couldn’t really ask for more, aside from wanting to fuck Jay harder and faster, make Jay beg for him.

And that he did so, Carlos turned up the pace from fast to animalistic. He thrust mercilessly without slowing down, trying to get high on the pleasure. The raven beneath him was finding it harder and harder to keep himself quiet, he started to bite on the younger’s fingers, nearly choking himself down on Carlos’ digits, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The feeling of having Carlos screw the living light out of him was fantastic and Jay couldn’t understand as to why, for the first time he was actually enjoying sex.

His free hand started to move, wandering down to his leaking cock. Precum had been oozing out of it from some time now; Jay hadn’t known until he saw his stomach covered in little pools on cum. He can’t help but to start pumping his cock hard and fast, matching Carlos’ pace.

“Oh fuck, Jay…” Carlos murmured, watching the elder stroking himself. “That is so hot, fuck…” he stuttered out, hips pushing back harder into Jay, almost making Jay move up from his place on the couch.

The raven listened to Carlos’ voice, the slap of skin against skin, the huffs of breaths escaping their lips; he stared up at the other and came face to face with Carlos. The younger had looked him in the eye and that was enough for Jay to cum, spilling hard on his stomach and chest.

Carlos moaned at the sight in front of him: Jay making a dirty mess of himself, his shirt covered in his own cum. He stopped his actions for a moment, quickly taking out his dick to remove the condom as he started stroking his cock in front of Jay.

“Carlos, Carlos” Jay moaned out, encouraging the younger. “Come on baby, give it to me... shit.” he cursed breathlessly, watching as the blond stroked fast on his member.

Carlos gulped, staring down at Jay with lust filled eyes, before he moaned out. A voiceless whisper came from the blond’s lips, murmuring out Jay’s name as Carlos came to his climax; his release mixing with Jay’s, splattering all over the elder’s stomach, chest and shirt.

Heavy panting filled the room, the atmosphere thick and hot as the duo tried to come down from their high. Carlos sat comfortably on the couch, leaning on the couch’s backrest as Jay stayed still on his position, catching his breath.

“That was great,” Carlos commented a second later, eyes still lingering on Jay. A finger came down to the elder’s stomach, the blond playing and mixing their cum on the tip of his index finger.

Jay let out a tired laugh, looking down on the younger who seemed to be transfixed by the sight of their combined seed. "Yeah, but probably not for my shirt,” he joked, wondering how he would get the stain off.

“I’ll help you clean it off,” Carlos replied with a smirk, moving his hand to his lips to lick at the cum on his fingers.

The raven’s eyes widened at the sight, he looked away quick. “You better,” he said in a demanding tone, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Don’t worry,” Carlos reassured as he moved to hover above Jay. “I’ll take care of you.” He said softly, lips a millimeter away from Jay’s before he pressed a tender kiss on the elder.

\---------|||||||||

It was safe to say that Carlos was anticipating this moment in his life. Alright, scratch that--he’s doing one of the stupidest things a villain could ever do; care for another. For a smart guy, Carlos would consider himself idiotic right now, even downright insane, but the blond has come to the conclusion that he’d rather be stupid than without Jay.

_“A plan to make Jay mine, that’s all I need.”_

_“That sounds stupid,”_ he replies, beginning to converse with himself. “ _Project make Jay my boyfriend_ ,” he tries, and Carlos nods a little at his use of wording. “ _Hmm... not bad. Going with that one._ ” Carlos thinks in approval.

He had been brainstorming for days. The blond had come to an agreement with himself that he really was in love with his best friend. _‘And I’m gonna do everything to make him love me back,’_ he declared to his heart, determination evident on his features.

 _‘Although, if you think about it, I don’t really have much of a problem since I know the feeling’s mutual,’_ Carlos told himself in glee, a smug smile plastered on his lips.

Carlos had been in front of his laptop the whole time, choosing to escape the hell house that was his home and instead develop his plans at the hideout. He had been tinkering non-stop on his gadgets, glancing from time to time on his open laptop which was overriding some files he had needed for his scheme.

“What’s all this stuff for?” Evie asked as she went to the couch, setting herself down on a cushion. She had been watching Carlos screw and unscrew his devices from morning till afternoon. Personally, Evie was interested in it; she had a large streak of amusement when it came to things Carlos did… but as a lady she knew for a fact that she shouldn’t go anywhere near those or else her mother would punish her for it. ‘ _No man likes a girl with more brains than bust,’_ her mother liked to say.

“Just some stuff…” Carlos replied back, not taking his eyes away from the mini spikes he was making “It’s for a project.” he explained, looking over to the other with an innocent smile on his lips.

“Sounds like one hell of a project if you ask me,” she commented with a chuckle, eyes glancing over to his laptop. “For what subject is this?”

“Robotics and havoc 203.”

“Geez, you really do have a big knack for this inventing stuff.” She watched the younger in fascination as he finished a dozen or so of his mini spikes.

The blond shrugged in reply. “Let’s just call it a hobby.”

Out of the blue, he felt Evie’s hand lightly patting the top of his head. Carlos averted his attention to her, his turn to quirk one brow up in question to the other. The bluenette had a look of worry etched onto her features, fingers now lightly caressing at the bandage on his forehead.

“Does it still hurt?”

Carlos blinked a few times, a bit flummoxed at the sudden question. “Sometimes, but it’s healing pretty quickly,” he answered, starting on another spike. ”Besides, it’s not like I’m not used to it.”

Evie nodded, a silent acknowledgement that she indeed knows how natural it was for the younger to acquire bruises, wounds and the sorts every other day. It was one of the reasons they all stayed here the amounts they did: to escape their so called ‘homes’ for a while. Carlos and Jay needed it the most—they always came back with a new kind of pain.

“We should change them to new, fresh bandages,” Evie suggested, lightly tugging at the blond’s arm.

“What? Oh no, it’s alright, I have to finish—“

Evie gave an eye roll accompanied by an exasperated sigh. “That can wait. Let’s clean you up first.” She pulled a little more harder at Carlos’ arm.

Carlos huffed, giving in to Evie’s demands as he left his work and allowed himself to be dragged off to the bathroom where they always kept their first-aid kit. The bluenette made Carlos sit down on the toilet seat, pushing down the cover before setting him on the lid. Carlos stayed as still as he could, Evie gently removing the bandage on his head.

“That looks nasty,” she commented, disposing of the old bandages to the trashcan.

“You think?” He asked jokingly .

“Yeah, but it could be worse.” Evie took an antiseptic to her hand and poured some on a cotton ball. “Hold still,” she ordered Carlos as the younger sat up. Evie lightly patted the cotton ball on the already healing injury: the wound was already clotting and the corners were transitioning to form scabs, so with a few more days of cleaning it up Carlos should be able to leave it alone.

“You should really clean this more often, can’t risk it catching an infection.” She scolded the younger teen gently, cleaning a little more outside the wound just to make sure the dirt wouldn’t get in.

Carlos chuckled. “It’s fine how it is, it’s not like I’m doing any more stupid things.”

“Anything else you’re worried abou—Ouch! Not too hard,” Carlos exclaimed.

“Oops, sorry,” Evie apologized, a small smile on her lips as she disposed of the cotton ball.

The bluenette then grabbed the gauze and bandage nearby. “And actually, something has been bugging me for a while,” she admitted, taping the bandage on the younger’s forehead.

“Ask away, you’re probably gonna go 20 questions or something on me here.” Carlos said with a laugh.

“It’s about you and Jay,” Evie said solemnly.

At the mention of Jay’s name, Carlos was quick to shut up. He stared at Evie, waiting for her next words.

“You two seemed to be in a tight spot a couple of weeks ago, but now you guys have been great again. And yeah, I know that’s great, problem solved, but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You know you can always tell me anything right?” She finished, securing the last bit of adhesive to the bandages.

Carlos stared at her, lost; he didn’t know how to explain himself. Evie was always a close friend to him, right after Jay. He cared for her deeply, and there were times when they’ve defended each other like siblings. If Jay was someone he considered as a protector, even lover— Evie was the person who he considered his older sister. They’ve chatted about a million of things over the years; she knew almost as much as Jay did about him, and he knew almost everything about her as well. And on top of all that, amongst the four of them Carlos and Evie had been the first to become friends.

“What do you think I can tell you?” he proceeded with caution, feeling as though he was walking on eggshells.

“Anything Carlos, you know you can trust me,” She promised, and for a moment she sounded nothing like a villain.

Carlos gulped, torn between wanting to confess to her and afraid of what may happen if he ever were to reveal to her his and Jay’s current ‘relationship’. _‘Don’t mess up the plan,’_ he ordered himself.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, of course,” she continued, walking to the sink where she rested her back against its edge. “I mean, you’re not obliged to do so.”

He had to hold in a sigh of relief, keeping his guard up so Evie wouldn’t see right through him. He didn’t like it when people would pester him in the middle of a plot. Carlos just needs to keep a low profile around the other for a while until it’s safe to talk about his plan. Although, he must admit he’d prefer to do so while parading around saying Jay’s his boyfriend, but he’ll just have to wait for that.

“Jay just worries me sometimes,” Evie confessed.

“Why is that?”

Evie turned to him with a bitter smile on her lips. “We all know he’s the capable one around here. Both him and Mal are, what we can say, the upper amongst our group.” She closed her eyes to take in a breath. “But that also means they’re prone to more… dangerous things.” She sighed, and Carlos was having a rough time understanding the bluenette. “Jay’s all around and you don’t know who he messes with.”

Carlos nodded his head in agreement to her words; their two friends _are_ always the ones who causes more mischief. “Well, who Jay messes with isn’t our business anyway, right?” He says so with a cheeky grin: only he can mess around with who Jay works with now.

“Oh yeah?” Evie replied back with a laugh, amusement colouring her features “You don’t care whoever Jay fucks around with?”

The blond’s eyes widened a tad, he rapidly blinked. He looks to Evie, cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Fuck?” he squeaks out.

His friend couldn’t help, but laugh at his reaction. Amongst them, Carlos was always the one they had considered as innocent; he was the youngest amongst them, rather inexperienced. Even though Mal always told her how evil and mischievous Carlos can be, Evie just can’t see it when the other reacts to small things with such emotion. “Jeez, I was just teasing C.” Carlos’ crush on Jay is too obvious (and too cute) for Evie.

“But as your friend I’m still warning you about him.” Her tone suddenly changed to a serious one. “He’s a good friend of ours alright; we’ve been together since we were kids, but Jay’s… Jay.”

Carlos rolls his eyes. “What do you know about him anyways?” The words jump out before he can stop them.

“What do you mean by that?”

 _‘Oh shit, oh shit. I need to get out of this conversation.’_ Carlos starts to fidget nervously under Evie’s scrutinizing gaze. He had let his mouth run for once, something that is a rare occasion for the blond.

“He’s family, Carlos, but I don’t want you to get hurt. You know all the numerous girls he’s had and _still_ has.” She emphasized on the _‘still’_ part.

“It’s not like he’s gonna use us for that kind of shit.” Carlos was starting to get irritated with the way their chat was going out. “Has he ever used any of us for that? Why? Has Jay ever asked you out for dates?” He asked frustrated, ire evident in his eyes.

“Yes,” came Evie’s calm answer. “He has before and I declined. I told you about this before; he’s a flirt to just about anyone around him.”

Carlos gritted his teeth in frustration. “I’m going back to work,” he said, standing up from his seat and moving away from Evie. _‘She’s competition. I can’t let Evie get close to Jay now; she might steal him away from me.’_ His hands started to curl into fists, and Carlos couldn’t understand the anger he felt; he wanted to punch and scream, but he knows he shouldn’t.

_‘She might be a friend, but I can’t lose my guard around her.’_

_‘,But isn’t she only interested in princes?’_

_‘Everyone knows her boyfriend goals are always from the royal families.’_

_‘Jay’s no prince; I have nothing to worry about.’_

_‘I need to make him mine, NOW.’_

“Carlos, wait!” Evie pleaded as she chased him; he was already starting to pack up his stuff to leave. “I’m just worried for you.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need you to baby me,” he replied coldly.

He didn’t say anything more as he shoved his equipment into his backpack. He was too furious to utter out another word. Evie caught on to his emotions: she was the one who could read facial expressions best. She looked down to her hands before walking away, probably to retouch her make-up.

Carlos couldn’t give a rat’s ass about her right now, she pissed him off.

He hooks his backpack’s strap to his shoulders, slamming the door as he leaves. He’s acting childish and knows it; he needs to calm down before starting his plan. ‘ _Failure is not an option,’_ the blond reminds himself. Carlos doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t succeed in this _‘I want Jay, I need Jay.’_ he repeats in his head over and over again, _‘I can’t live without him.’_

He looks to his side and back, making sure that no one’s following him. _‘Straight ahead, follow the path before you make a left turn, then right to the big oak tree.’_ Although Carlos has gone to the cabin almost a zillion times already, he memorized by heart the exact location and directions to get there. _‘That cabin is where home is.’_ he mused to himself and the mere thought of Jay made the blond quirk up, a smile appearing on his lips. Anything that reminded him of Jay instantly made the younger feel better: no laptop, phone or new video games could ever reciprocate the feelings Jay gave him.

“Carlos?” He hears Jay’s voice behind him, and Carlos was quick to turn around. He sees the elder, an arched brow and puzzled look evident on his countenance. Jay has both of his hands shoved inside the pockets of his pants as he stands still, looking at the blond from top to bottom. “What are you doing here?”

The blond has to gulp, a slight feeling of nervousness creeping up his spine. “I just wanted…” he squeaked, his voice trailing off.

But before he could explain his lie a chuckle escaped Jay’s lips; the endearing sound of the elder’s laugh made the cold feeling dissipate. Carlos wanted to ask how Jay could look so pretty while doing nothing, but just stand in front of him and laughed.

“I told you, I have a client around this time. Come back after an hour or two,” Jay said with a smile.

 _‘I only have 30 minutes to keep my plan in motion.’_ he reminded himself, and yet the smirk that placed itself on his features said something else.

“I know…” Carlos replied, a mischievous tone evident in his voice,” but I thought… maybe, we still have time to have some fun?” He accompanied the proposal with a slight tilt of the head. Even though he could practically order Jay to spend time with him, it was easier to keep his innocent façade; he liked to control Jay using such easy quirks like this.

The raven stared at him for a moment, caramel hued-eyes blinking a few times. Carlos knew for a fact that Jay could never say no to him: the slight colouring of pink tinting the elder’s cheeks was enough of an answer for Carlos. Yet Jay covers up his embarrassment with a haughty grin. “Alright, but just for a little while,” he answers, and leans in closer to Carlos.

Carlos was quick to travel his hands down to Jay’s pants, fingers expertly fumbling on the buttons and zipper, slowly and teasingly undoing them. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick,” he replies back before silencing both of them with a kiss. _‘’Because if I stay too long, I won’t be able to make you mine today,’_ he continues internally.

Jay lets his own hands wander down to Carlos’ jeans, slowly and sensually taking them off. It was as though the raven was letting himself linger longer on Carlos, wanting to touch and feel more of the younger. Jay wanted the sensation of Carlos being near him to last a lifetime; he wants to remember later on, while somebody’s touching him in that despicable cabin, that the blond was the first one to hold him.

Jay wanted Carlos to mark him, inside and out.

The younger started to give soft little pecks, from the side of Jay’s lips, to his cheek, his jaw line, and then moving down to his neck and collarbone. Carlos sucked, biting and placing hickeys on the elder’s skin. Jay moaned, eyes closing for a moment as his hands stayed still on Carlos’ briefs, forgetting for a moment what he was initially supposed to do, which was—

“Don’t… Don’t mark…” Jay sighed, lightly shoving at Carlos’ chest. “Clients don’t like it when it’s not from them,” Jay informed with a sad tone of voice.

The mere mention of Jay’s clients brought back the feeling of hot boiling ire in Carlos’ blood. He didn’t like hearing about Jay’s escapades with other people that wasn’t Carlos, he hated listening and knowing, and now seeing for a fact that Jay will always lay with other people besides him. The anger got to him, making the blond bite harshly on the flesh.

Jay yelped in pain, caught in surprise by the younger’s sudden violence. It was at moments like this where Jay saw another side of Carlos, one that seemed rather possessive and angry. He loved to see the younger’s wild side, but sometimes it could be a little too much.

“Sorry…” Carlos muttered out an apology, immediately licking at the small wound he had inflicted to the other. But the blond was far from feeling sorry. Jay wouldn’t meet any of his clients at all today; Carlos would make sure that he would have the raven all for himself tonight.

Fingers pushed the blond’s chin up, making him look into the raven’s eyes. “It’s alright,” Jay breathed out; he was losing air just from staring at the younger. He couldn’t explain it, but Carlos seemed to always have that kind of effect on him.

He closed the space between them; eyelids fluttering closed as Jay’s hands went back to pushing Carlos’ jeans and briefs down. The younger had already done that to his pants, whereas the elder was going commando, since bringing too much clothes would be a hassle for work. Jay pushed the younger forward: the two fumbled in their steps and nearly fell to the ground, but were quickly saved by a tree. The raven pushed Carlos’ back firmly to rest on the rough bark, their kiss uninterrupted.

Jay’s hand took a hold of Carlos’ hardening member, smirking in delight at how hard it already was. “Come on, we’ve only just been kissing.” Jay whispered against the blond’s lips, a chortle of amusement leaving his own as the raven started to stroke slowly.

Carlos shivered at the feeling, a hum of approval sounding from his throat. “Can’t… Help it…” he voiced out, hand stretching out to take hold of Jay’s own length, “you make me feel so good.”

The raven felt his chest constrict from the younger’s words, a feeling of euphoria erupting from him at the mention of Carlos feeling good just from his touch. Jay stared at the younger in wonder: he liked the way Carlos’ eyes closed shut whenever Jay would pump his dick, the little moans that escaped his lips whenever the elder would massage just below the head, a small shiver that Jay could feel when he would run his thumb across the slit on Carlos’ dick. It was the little things that made Jay watch in amazement. He’d never truly realized how beautiful the younger looked, didn’t take the moment to appreciate what he had whenever Carlos would grace him with his presence.

He kissed the younger’s lips, sweet and chaste—so different from how they usually did it. But Jay wanted nothing else. He ran his lips along the younger’s skin, savouring the taste that was uniquely Carlos. His skin tasted rather salty, maybe a bit of bitterness on the side? Jay couldn’t quite tell, but the flavour was addicting.

“Do you like that?” he murmured, pecking along the crook of the younger’s neck where Jay sucked and gave a love bite.

Carlos moaned loud, head arching back against the tree behind him. Jay smirked at the reaction, amused at every action Carlos made. He pressed his own body against the younger, thankful for the body heat that the other had accumulated. Jay panted heavily at the contact; even when they were fully clothed the elation of having their bodies against one another was like no other.

The younger’s hand started to move, taking a hold of Jay’s length as he pumped it with the same pace of Jay’s. The raven nearly choked on his own breath, automatically thrusting his hips against Carlos, and their dicks felt each other. Both boys shivered, Carlos’ fingers massaging both of their dicks as Jay’s hand tried to hold both lengths.

“Oh shit,” Jay cursed, head resting on the younger’s shoulder as he started to move his hips in little motions, pushing in and out as far as he could without losing touch.

The blond’s other hand traveled to Jay’s back, moving down further south until it cupped the elder’s ass. “Oh no, no Carlos wait…” Jay exasperated, trembling at the younger’s touch as he pressed closer to the other. “Don’t, Carlos don’t…” he nearly pleaded.

But the younger’s only response was to lick at the skin on his neck, biting and leaving a trail of hickeys along Jay. The elder moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Carlos’ fingers start to slowly massage, then play along his entrance. One digit started to prod along his hole, making Jay quake under Carlos’ ministrations.

“Shuush, it’s alright Jay.” Carlos reassured, stroking the other’s dick firmly. “We gotta hurry remember?”  Carlos reminded, close to the raven’s ear as the blond nipped along the lobe.

Jay closed his eyes; a certain type of bliss running along his spine as his forehead nearly hit itself hard on the tree behind Carlos. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Screw his clients that would complain and ask why there was a scrape on his forehead, Carlos was making him feel so good.

The elder takes it upon himself to pick up the pace: as much as he wants to stay with the younger and hold him in his arms he can’t disobey his dad. _‘Can’t make the clients wait.’_ he reminds himself.

Jay kisses the younger with fervor, tongue darting out, asking permission to play with Carlos’ own. The blond immediately complies, his own tongue meeting Jay’s as they danced and intertwined with one another. Jay’s hands started to pump faster, trying to bring both of them to release. He swallowed every moan that escaped Carlos’ mouth, thrusting hard and up while stroking both of their dicks. His fingers started to intertwine and stroke softly at Carlos’ own, making it look as though they were holding hands while jacking each other off.

Carlos was the first to break away from their kiss; he lodged his head to the tree behind him, eyes closed tight as he screamed out his bliss. Jay wasn’t far from him; as soon as the younger had pulled away, the raven rested his head on the younger’s chest and bit on his lower lip. The duo came at the same time, white cum streaming and splattering all over their shirts, mostly on Jay.

Both breathed heavily, the sound that ringed in their ears were from each other. There was nothing around them but the heat of the moment and the other’s voice. Jay felt himself slowly limping, legs slowly turning into jelly as they wriggled in exhaustion.

Yet he forced himself to stay up—hand grabbing a hold of the tree behind Carlos for leverage as he pulls himself away from the younger for some much needed space… Although if he had the choice Jay would gladly not have any space between the two of them.

“Your shirt,” were the first words the elder muttered out as he gazed at Carlos.

The younger waved off his hand, telling the raven not to worry. He took a few gulps of air before replying back. “Don’t worry, already have an extra in my bag.” he answered with a smirk on his lips.

Jay couldn’t help the light-hearted laugh that escaped from his lips. “You came in prepared huh?” He retorted, pulling his pants back up.

 _‘Oh, if you only knew.’_ Carlos mused, but only gave a smile to the elder.

“But I need to go now,” Jay admitted, hands on his waist as he looked down on his shoes, _‘but I really don’t want to.’_   “I’ll see you later maybe?”

Carlos pulled back up his briefs and pants, casually zipping up his jacket instead of replacing his shirt for a fresh one. “Sure,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe sooner than you think?” He grinned.

Jay arched up an inquisitive brow. “Are you gonna be watching again?” he asked while folding his arms against his chest.

“Maybe?” Carlos retorted playfully, leaning in close to Jay before giving a kiss to the elder’s lips. “Maybe not. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He says before walking away as though nothing had happened, casually strolling along with his usual strides.

The elder turned to his back, watching the younger walk away. “Seriously?” Jay called out, not receiving any more of a reply from Carlos other than the younger waving his hand. A huff left the raven’s lips, eyes rolling.

 _‘Guess I have to get ready now.’_ Jay sighs sadly and starts to travel back to the cabin.

 _‘What time is it, what time is it?’_ were the words that started to buzz off in Carlos’ head. He checked his phone and found that he only had 15 minutes to put his plan into action. _‘Shit, went a little overboard on time,’_ he says, mentally scolding himself for not keeping control over his urges _or_ the goddamn time.

 _‘It’s a no brainer. I can finish this in less than 10 minutes.’_ he concludes.

He takes a detour before coming to Jay’s cabin. ‘ _Need to take care of this quick,’_ he tells himself. Carlos needs to be patient, needs to get everything ready and going. ‘ _No room for failure, no room for failure,’_ he repeats over and over as he walks to the entrance Jay’s clients usually go through.

 _’12 minutes,’_ he tells himself, taking out his laptop. _‘Can’t see any cars yet, hope they’re running late.’_

The blond places the spikes on the ground, scattering them all around: he’s making sure that if the limo were to still enter the Isle its tires would immediately flatten. Carlos takes out a remote control from his backpack; a controller he stole from an electronic toy car. He hot wired the controller to the spikes, easily making the frequencies align.

“Alright, let’s test you out.” He pushed a button on the controller, seeing the little spikes go from tiny to long and sharp. “Good, good,” he complimented. “Camouflage.” He turns the knob on the controller, and slowly the spikes’ opacity decreased until they blended in with the ground, almost transparent to the naked eye.

Carlos nodded his head. _‘Phase 1 complete.’_ He then directs his attention to his laptop. He takes out a few plugs from his backpack, puts a drive into his laptop, and then starts to encode and re-install a few applications he designed.

“This better work,” He mutters while plugging wires to his laptop, then poking a small hole through the barrier with one of his plugs. “Alright, I’m in.” He starts to type furiously on his keyboard. “Lightning shield, lightning shield.” Carlos mumbles out repeatedly; it was the name he gave for his homemade code. Poking holes in the barrier was a piece of cake, but he wasn’t stupid to let it be named something obvious. It was saved on one of his games, made to look like an item for his rpg games.

“Gotcha.” He clicked on the shield icon. In an instant, codes appeared, yet to a bystander it would only seem as though Carlos was playing and chatting up other players on the ‘game’.

He checked his phone. _‘6 minutes left,’_ Carlos reminds himself as he starts to type off new commands. Lightning Shield was initially an application for loosening sections of the barrier so Carlos could poke up there and grab a whiff of Auradon’s stuff. Usually it was only for wifi and trying to find out cool new channels to watch, sometimes it was for gaming purposes where he would download them, and other times it was for hacking and cracking up codes.

But right now he had a different use for it. _Lightning Shield 2.0._

“If I put this here, it should strengthen the barrier even more,” he reasons.

 _‘All or nothing… I’ll have to make something stronger than Lightning Shield to break another hole in the barrier.’_ Once he uses Lightning Shield 2.0 for the barrier, the original will be useless for poking more holes. Specifically, it’ll likely close up all the holes he’d made and fix it up into a newer and even better barrier. _‘Jay is worth it.’_

He presses enter, and his laptop starts to download the file into the barrier. His laptop makes weird whirring noises, making the blond worry. _‘Please don’t overheat!’_ he panics.

An error message appears on screen, and Carlos is fast to fumble codes on his laptop. _‘Shit, accept it, accept,’_ he begs, putting in different commands to salvage both his laptop and application.

“Come on, fuck!” Carlos shouts, pressing enter.

His laptop starts to overheat to the point that the blond doesn’t dare to touch it. Yet after a minute the screen says his download was completed. A grin of triumph forms on his lips, which slightly dims upon seeing that the action was too much for his laptop, which immediately broke down. Luckily not before he heard the barrier make queer noises, shining bright before going back to its invisible state.

Carlos checks his phone again. “With only 2 minutes to spare.” He smirks, and glances outside the Isle to see a limo on its way. “Oops, gotta hide.” He goes back into the forest to blend in with the trees and bushes for camouflage.

He watches closely, eyes lingering nowhere but on the approaching car. He sees the limo stop for a moment on its pathway made of light. It seems that the people inside are panicking, at least Carlos likes to think so since the windows are so tinted he can’t see a thing inside. The limo stills ventures forward, and is met with the barrier denying entrance. But the limo tries again, pushing further until its head makes it into the Isle.

“Fuck, crush it, crush it,” Carlos whispers as he glares at the limo. He could hear the sound of someone shouting out angry orders as the limo pushes on. As the front wheels make it through, his spikes do their job and flatten the tires. And as soon as the tires were flattened, the barrier decided to start doing its job and crush the bit of the car trespassing in its territory. The barrier nearly sliced the limo in half until the car made haste in rearing back and driving away, hopefully forever.

Carlos smirked proud of himself for a job well done; he can now move on to the next part of his plan.

_‘Now to make Jay mine.’_

“Carlos, what’re you doing here?” Jay asks surprised, alarm plain on his features as he covers himself with the sheets laid on the bed while taking frequent glances outside the bedroom. “My client’s gonna be here any moment, get out!”

The blond made no move to exit; instead advancing till he was at the head of the bed.

“Carlos, please leave, you’re gonna get both of us in trouble.”.

“Jay there’s something I need to tell you—“

“Well fuck! Can’t it wait until later C?” Jay screamed, clutching hard at the sheet scattered around him. His heart was beating a mile per second; he was shaking non-stop out of fear. He turned his gaze down, biting on his lower lip while trying to think up a way to get Carlos out of the cabin, or at least out of plain sight.

“Please C. You have to get out now.” There, he said it: Jay was practically begging for the younger to leave. “I promise we’ll have sex later, but you gotta let me do this bro, you just gotta.” He breathed out furiously, ashamed of his words and tone, but at the same time horrified of what was happening. His client could be coming any minute now, hell him and his bodyguards could be right at the doorstep and Carlos was still inside the room looking at Jay like a goddamn fucking idiot.

“Jay, this can’t wait.” Carlos calmly explains, and the raven’s head whips up fast. He scans the younger, sees him in his usual composed self and it makes Jay gulp.

“Fine, spill it and make it quick!” Jay grits his teeth, both hands moving up to brush through his hair, then grip tight. _‘Please fuck off already, please fuck off already,’_ the raven repeats in his head, praying to whoever’s listening.

“I love you Jay.”

The moment he hears Carlos’ words the world stops; Jay is numb to everything. The words echo in his head and Jay couldn’t fathom— cannot _comprehend_ what exactly Carlos was trying to say.

“What did you just say?” He asks in a weak voice, afraid… Yet, afraid of what?

“I love you Jay.” The blond repeats again, his tone unfaltering as he looks Jay straight on.

Jay couldn’t understand what exactly he was feeling; there was happiness, but anger was definitely there. He didn’t like where this was going, and he wanted it stopped.

“Quit fucking joking around and get out!” Jay screams, throwing pillows at the younger in anger. “Get out Carlos, GET OUT!” the elder yells, midst of a fit.

Carlos dodges and blocks the elder’s attacks. He stays firm in place, looking to Jay with pleading eyes, yet seeing the raven angry and shouting profanities at him in pure ire had only succeeded in turning Carlos on even more. He can’t help but want and need more of Jay, he yearns for this side of him. The elder is now all the more irresistible because of it.

“Jay, stop! Listen to me!” Carlos shouts back.

And he does stop, only because he ran out of ammunition. He growls in frustration, closing his eyes in disgust of Carlos at the moment. He doesn’t want to feel or think of anything at all. Life is already fucked up as they know it, and Jay doesn’t want to add another problem in their life, but here comes Carlos shoving more and more shit their way.

“Jay, I love you and I want us together. We could be so much more, and I know you want me too.”

The elder could only chuckle at the blond’s stupidity. “What the fuck makes you think I would want this? And to think I call you a genius.”

“Exactly, you're calling me a genius right now. This is right Jay. Me and you together; this is meant to be, we’re supposed to be together Jay. I love you.”

 “Damn it, fuck!” Jay said in a mixture of disapproval and wanting, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “You… You’re just confused C; I swear, this is stupid.” He continued on, looking back at the other boy who sat in front of him with deep dark eyes, eyes that told only of mysteries and lust swirling in them.

“I want you.” Carlos uttered again, eyes focused on nothing else but Jay alone.  He crawled to the other on all fours, wanting to be near to Jay, who was slowly but surely cowering into himself. “I’ve never wanted anything else, but you.”

A sigh escaped the elder teen’s lips, as he shook his head. “Seriously…” Jay said mostly to himself, unable to look Carlos in the eyes. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” the raven suddenly blabbered out in a monotonous voice. “This feelings you’re talking about? They’re probably just some weird part of your puberty.” he huffed out a fake chuckle. “Villains don’t feel like this—“

“I’m not lying Jay!” Carlos shouted.

Jay’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst: hearing and seeing Carlos get mad was such a rare sight that Jay was left speechless. “Do you think I would lie about this Jay?” the younger said, moving closer to Jay and nearly extinguishing all space between them. He cupped the raven’s cheeks in his hands. “These feelings… They’re real Jay, and I tried to get rid of them, I really did.” Carlos said as he moved in closer, breath ghosting onto Jay’s lips. “I love you.”

“Carlos, shut up, please.”

“I love you and I know you feel the same.” he murmured as Carlos kissed Jay.

 But Jay quickly turned away from the blond. “No, I don’t.” he stuttered out.

“Yes, you do Jay, I know you do.” Carlos calmly retorted.

“What do we know about love Carlos?!” Jay suddenly shouted, pushing the younger away from him as he couldn’t trust himself with Carlos being so close to him. “We both know that it’s awful or that it doesn’t exist. This is just your fucking dick talking dude!”

Jay trembled, he didn’t like where their conversation was heading. He liked it better when he and Carlos were sneaking out at night or whenever his clients couldn’t come and they would screw around. This new tension between them was different—it was a forbidden act that villains were to never partake in. He tried to move away, but his body felt paralyzed; Jay knew he had to stop whatever the hell they were thinking of, but he found himself powerless to the younger.

He became even more powerless when Carlos forced himself on the raven, kissing him hard. Carlos kissed with fervor, hands cupping the elder’s cheeks as the blond pushed his tongue out and forced entrance on Jay’s mouth. The moment Carlos kissed him, Jay immediately forgot about their predicament. He grasped a hold of Carlos’ shirt and opened his mouth willingly to greet the other’s tongue with his own.

Carlos tried to kiss the doubt out of Jay’s mind; he had worked too hard for this. “No Jay, it’s my heart.” Carlos murmured, pulling away for a moment though not before pecking soft kisses to the elder’s lips. “And it wants you Jay. You and nobody else.”

The raven closed his eyes, heaving out deep breaths. He can’t understand the way Carlos’ mind works, he wants the younger so badly, yes, but they can’t… _date?_ They both can’t be together for very specific and obvious reasons. Reasons they can’t control.

“Don’t worry Jay, I’ll take care of you.” Carlos answers with a smile, looking at Jay as though the elder had put the moon and stars in the night sky. And for the blond, Jay probably did that for him. Life was meaningless, an endless darkness that he traveled alone—other times, traveled with their gang.,. but one day Jay decided that he would hang up the moon for Carlos to admire, he would put pretty stars to shine up the way so the blond would see him in a new light.

Carlos loves Jay more than, anything; maybe, even more than himself.

“You?” Jay says with a stuttering laugh, afraid for the first time for the younger. “Yeah, right.” He’d go through any torture, get beat up any time of the day, have his dad put him up with the most disgusting of clients all day; anything at all, just for Carlos to stay safe.

“Do you trust me Jay?” Carlos asked, looking deep into Jay’s eyes.

He couldn’t speak; it was as though a lump was in his throat; no words would come. Jay knows that he trusts Carlos, would give his life for the younger but—

“You do, I know you trust me.” Carlos answered for him.

“On one condition,” Jay said this time, finding it impossible to deny the blond.

“Anything Jay, anything,” Carlos whispered lovingly, kissing at the elder’s cheek as he moved down to Jay’s neck and nuzzled.

Jay shivered at the sensation, eyes closing and nearly forgetting his thoughts. “We don’t let anybody know.” He says finally, huffing out the words as though saying them alone took all of his energy.

The blond halted all action and let the elder’s words sink in. _‘Don’t let anybody know?’_ He echoed out Jay’s words in his head, lips mouthing them out. _‘ but how can I put my claim on you if I can’t let anybody know?’_ Carlos muses, somewhat angry with the condition Jay gave. He was about to groan, scratch against the elder’s skin in ire but—

“Carlos?” The raven’s voice put him back to his state of mind.

“Yes Jay?” The blond answered as he faced the elder and stared into his eyes.

“We don’t let anybody know alright?” Jay was pleading, Carlos knew it. For Jay, this was practically begging on his knees. The raven looked so defenseless, and he felt like it too; Carlos could see all the insecurities and fear hidden beneath his façade. His strong armor, acting like he was above everything was all one big lie, and Carlos could finally see right through it. He saw who the real Jay was, and Carlos would not break him.

Carlos kissed him again. _‘I’ll take what I can.’_

“Anything Jay, anything for you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woahzers! So, how was it guys? I would totes appreciate some comments and critiques to it!  
> I'm already thinking of making its sequel actually... which is more angsty, heartbreaking and fucked up
> 
> But, will still have some cute fluff moments, probably write that too maybe? Anyways! Tell me what you think about it! I absolutely adore suggestions for my fics <3


End file.
